A Dancer's Romance
by Natlolz
Summary: Amu, a normal girl who goes to highschool, but after nightfall, a great dancer at her uncle's club. After a while, three curious teens get fake IDs and sneak into the club, and a certain blue haired one is aroused by the pink haired girl's dancing, trying to win over the girls heart, but she is a hard nut to crack. Will Ikuto win the battle for her heart? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: The Intros

**So guys this is going to be my first fanfiction, and I'm so excited about it I've been thinking about the storyline for a while so I hope it turns out good. Also this may be my first fanfic that I upload but I write little storys when I'm bored so I do have **_**some**_** experience. I'm thinking of updating tomorrow but we'll see how my schedule goes. So thanks for reading and please stay tuned for more =^_^=.**

5 a.m the alarm clock read, while beeping annoyingly in the 16 year-old's ear. Fluttering her eyes open, seeing her bubble gum pink her all over her face. She blew it out of her face, while getting up to start getting ready for her "job". Staring at herself in the mirror, her honey suckle eyes glistening in the fluorescent light in her bathroom. Brushing her hair until it was straight and silky smooth as always, putting some light mascara on her eyes,applying light pink blush on to her perfect pale skin. Once she was done with her face, she moved on to her body, such as clothes. She put on her glasses and started scoping her closet for another outfit for another day of her stupid life. Deciding to wear her usual look, a gray sleaveless wool sweater with a little heart, slightly darker gray then the sweater. Her jeans were dark blue and with them she wore a brown belt and a silver buckle, nothing really special, and a pair of black converse to complete the look. Hanging on the hook on her door was a normal white apron,taking it off the hook she put it on and headed down stairs to start cleaning the dance club her uncle owned.

"Ahhh Hinomori, start cleaning, school starts soon." He said as she descended down the stairs. "Hai." She said emotionless. "Don't forget, show starts at eight tonight." He stated, going into his office to start counting money. Sighing she started mopping the dark wooden floor. Amu wasn't just a janitor at her uncle's club, she was also a dancer. Five years ago, her parents died in a car crash when they were heading to pick her up from school on her birthday. Her uncle, being the only family she had left, she got sent to his home and he became her legal guardian. Four years after, her uncle told her that she would have to dance for the club because one of the dancers quit from being treated unfairly, and I don't blame her. Seeing her dance, her uncle told her she had to work as a dancer until she was old enough to move out, also, this is how she now payed for her phone, food, and other necessities. The club wasn't a strip club, but the girls just danced in skimpy outfits to half-drunken men and sometimes diffrent kinds of women, giving Amu shivers just thinking about it. She didn't hate it so much, she was at least happy she wasn't sent to a horrible foster home or that her uncle wasn't an abusive alcholic. Seeing it was seven and the club was practicly spotless, she headed of to school. On the way, she ran into Rima, a fellow highschool dancer at her uncle's club, she worked because her parents were struggling so she needed a job. Knowing about Amu's secret job as a dancer she decided to join the rosette hoping they could have fun together, and to be honest they did. "Hey Rima." Amu said, in a slightly better mood after seeing one of her best friends. "Hey Amu, whats up?" The long haired blonde said smiling. "Theres a show at eight tonight" Amu informed her. "Okay, is Utau going to be there?" Rima questioned. "Yeah, in fact I should text her" She said realizing she did have to tell Utau. Utau joined the club because she always wanted to dance and sing, she figured this is where she would start her career, even though the club didn't even have singing preformances, and if they did, it was lip syncing. The two girls just continued off to school, giggleing and talking about random things

The blue-haired teen was already in school and hanging out with one of his friends, Nagihiko, or as his friends called him, Nagi. Chatting about random things, they saw an out of breath brunette running their away, none other then Kukai. "Guys... I have...the best...news." Kukai said, trying to catch breath. "What is it?" Nagi said, a little concerened about his condition, while the blue haired boy didn't seem to care. "I know how to get into the best club in town without waiting to turn 21" Kukai said, starting to get his breath back. What the brunette said seemed to the spark the bluenette's intrest, and Kukai could tell by the way he faced him. "Do you mean...?" The boy said, not being able to continue the sentence because of the shock and hope he was in that Kukai would say the one name he was yearning to hear. "Yep Ikuto my boy we are getting into the Girls Gone Wild Club" Kukai said, gleaming in the glory while it would last (A/N I couldn't think of another name I'm so sorry XD). "Good job, now just tell me how." Ikuto said, ruffling his hair. With those words said, he pulled out four fake IDs, One for him, Ikuto, Nagi, and the last one was for a certain blonde boy with a kingly personality. He would've gotten one for Kairi, but he figured that he would just wanna study or something. Ikuto studied the ID, and he was impressed, it looked quite real. "Good job but there was no point in getting one for kiddy king, he'll probably get scared to sneak out or he would say its unpure to watch ladies dance" Ikuto chuckled, following with Kukai chuckling too. "Sorry boys not going, I would agree with Tadase if he said it was unpure, including I have my own dancing to take care of" Nagi said, chuckling a little too. Ikuto and Kukai groaned that he couldn't come, but soon recovered. "I'll take that" Said a certain blonde boy who just so happened to hear their conversation.

'Urrghhh, what are you gonna do kiddy king, tell the teachers? I'm so scared!" Ikuto mocked, smirking at the end. "Now why would I tell if I'm coming?" Said Tadase, holding his fake ID. "Thatta boy Tadase, you should be able to get out and live a little" Kukai said, patting the blonde's back. "But can he keep up?" Ikuto said getting in Tadase's face, trying to intimidate him. "Try me." Tadase said, sounding quite cocky and confidant. "I'm liking this new found personlity, lets keep you that way" Ikuto said, quite happy the boy changed himself to a little more laid back. As the group continued talking, two familiar girls passed them. "Hey Kukai, hey Nagi, hey Tadase!" Exclaimed Amu and Rima as they continued walking. "Hey Amu and Rima" Shouted the three while waving at the two. Waving back, the girls finally disappeared out of sight, so group kept talking "Who were they?" Ikuto questioned, since he was a senior and the rest of them were sophomores, he didn't know any of their other friends. "Amu was the pinkette and Rima was the blonde, they're friends from our class." Nagi gladly answered. "Well I wouldn't mind watching _Amu_ dance around a stage" He whispered to Nagi, saying Amu seductively. Realizing Ikuto's perverted side came into play, he just rolled his eyes and whispered back. "Careful, Tadase has a huge crush on her, but shes not really an open person when it comes to that stuff" Nagi warned. "Well it seems like its a war for her heart then." Ikuto smirked , but still whispering to Nagi. Little did Ikuto know that his wish of seeing Amu dance was soon to come true

**Sorry for the short chapter, but they will get longer. Promise!**

_**Please R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Suprise

**Hey guys! Look a second chapter! I only got one review on the first chapter but thats not going to stop me, including the review was really nice and encouraged me! Anyway I'm not going to bore you guys with this so lets start the second chapter**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Waving goodbye to the boys, there was one that caught my eye. "Hey Rima, who was the blue haired boy that was next to Nagi?" I asked, hopefully she won't get the wrong idea, but I spoke too soon. "Ooo Amu is getting intrested in a boy? Thats a first." Rima said with an evil glim in her eyes. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, hottest and most popular boy in school, total playboy, girls just throw themselves at him, he hasn't had a steady girlfriend in forever. I'm suprised you don't know who he is." Rima continued. My head hurt from all the information she just gave me Rima may be a quiet girl, but if you needed information, you go to her, she knows everything about everyone. To be honest, he did look pretty hot, but there was something in his eyes, loneliness? Saddness? My thoughts were interrupted by a younger girl giving me a hug while spinning me around until I was dizzy. "Amu-chi!" She shouted, from her saying that I knew it was Yaya. Finally unhinging herself from, she was jumping up and down with a big smile on her face. "Too much sugar again Yaya?" Rima said with a smirk. "No silly, someone asked me out and I said yes!" She said, her smile getting wider. "Who!?" Me and Rima shouted simultaneously. "Kairi!" She shouted, hoping up and down again. Rima and I weren't really shocked, especially since Kairi said he would confess today, but I could tell we were both happy for her. "Good for you Yaya, I always thought you two would make a cute couple" I said, smiling at her, this made Yaya blush. "Really?" She said, using a fist to cover her mouth. Me and Rima chuckled and continued walking to class, chatting about love and boys, I didn't really partake in this conversations so I just nodded in agreement at everything they said. Yaya mentioned something about Nagi and Rima being together, and I had to hold back Rima from killing her. They didn't agree alot, but they were still good friends, and that made me happy

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I blew some of my hair out of my face, continuing to listen to random nonsense that my teacher was saying that wouldn't value me in life anyway. In this storm of boredom, I decided to pass a note to Kukai who sat right next to me.

**Yo, what time are we leaving tonight?**

I waited for a reply for quite a while until he finally slid the note back to me

**Eight, thats when the ladies dance ;)**

I rolled my eyes at the winky face, then chuckled a little. Figuring theres no point in continuing the note passing, I threw it in my backpack. I was about to fall asleep until I finally heard my teacher say something that intrested me. "Class remeber, tomorrow since the sophomore building is getting remodeled, we will be sharing our building with them." Nikaidou, the teacher, said. This made me smirk, maybe some cute girls will come into our class, or maybe even that Amu girl will come into our class. I looked over at Kukai, who seemed like he was thinking the same thing, because he had a goofy smile while staring into space, probably thinking of that Utau girl he had a crush on. He wouldn't admit it, but the way he acted in front of her spoke for its self.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

It was finally the end of school, I checked my phone to see that it was four o'clock. I waited for Rima and Utau in front of school so we can go to my house and get ready for the show. Tapping my feet in annoyance, I took out my phone again, it was already four thirty. I was about to leave and meet them there until I saw Rima running towards her. "Sorry, Yaya asked me to hang out with her and I needed a good excuse, and you know how persistent she is." Rima said, panting a little. "What about Utau? We are going to be late!" I said with hints of concern and anger in my voice. "She texted me she is already there." Rima said, a little frightned because she knew I would blow up at Utau, in anger of course. "Lets go." I said gritting my teeth and grabbing Rima's hand and pulling her while running. When we finaly made it to my house, we ran backstage to the make-up room to see a blonde with pigtails applying mascara. "What the hell Utau, you were supposed to wait in front of the school for us." I said with annoyance and anger in my voice. "I didn't even go to school, I didn't feel like it." She said blankly, still aplying make-up for the show. Utau was a type of girl that if she didn't feel like doing it she didn't, it kinda pisses me off but I still loved her like a sister. Rima had sat down to start putting on some make-up, so I sat in my normal spot, in between the two, and started putting on some make-up too. When we were done, it was already five thirty, shows how much time girls use to put on make-up, and we still had outfits to put on. Sanjo walked in with the outfits that we had to put on, she was the one who chose the outfits and the songs. "What song are we dancing to tonight?" Utau asked her while checking out the her outfit. "Gimme more by britney spears (A/N I DO NOT OWN AT ALL) I suppose you all heard of it?" Sanjo replied. We all nodded our heads, it was a popular song, who hasn't heard of it? "Be ready at six, I'll show you the dance." She said while walking out the door. She also choreographed all the dances and taught us, sometimes she gave us advice about life when we needed it, she was like a mother to me. Once I were done getting dressed I looked at my outfit.

It was a black leather bandeau and a black leather bathing suit bottom. On the bottom, there were two hoops on the front and back holding suspenders that go over my shoulders. ALso there was a biker jacket that ended right underneath my breasts, sleaves ending somewhere on the top of my breasts, and on my right shoulder had an A for Amu. With the outfit, there was also fishnet stocking and black knee-high boots, heels were three inches high. For me, after dancing so much with heels that were higher then these, this would be a breeze. I exited the dressing room, I saw Rima and Utau waiting for me, they had the same outfits except for the letters on their jackets. We all went to the stage to find Sanjo waiting for us, we practiced and practiced until it was perfect in Sanjo's eyes. We stopped at seven forty-five, which was exactly when the club opened, and the show started in fifteen minutes, Great.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

Kukai, Tadase, and I have been waiting for 10 minutes for the doors to open, I checked my wrist watch to see that it read seven forty-five, which was when the club should open. Soon a bodyguard came out and stood in front of the door. "Only people with IDs that prove they are twenty one or older may enter!" He shouted to the line of men, and some women. We were the first in line to make sure we got good seats. The bodyguard checked our IDs and eyed Tadase, it looked like Tadase was about to start crying and confess everything, which made me chuckle. He let us in with no word said, but when Tadase passed by him, he gave him an evil look, which made Tadase speed past him, Which also caused me and Kukai to burst out laughing once we got in. "Its not funny!" He cried, which cause me and Kukai to start tearing up. Once we were done, we picked a booth in the back, the second we sat down a girl with a normal maids outfit, except it was ripped to her mid thigh, it made her look hotter then she already was. "Hello what would you men like to drink." She said with a cute smile. "Three beers!" Kukai shouted, putting one of his arms around me, and the other around Tadase. "Be right back!" She said, skipping off to get our beers. "Good selection." I told Kukai while fist-bumping him. "Yeah great selection!" Tadase said, trying to sound excited, but I could see the fear in his eyes. Once she came back with the drinks, Tadase quickly grabbed his and chugged down half the bottle, leaving me and Kukai wide-eyed in shock. Tadase looked at us and shrugged, pretending it was no big deal to him, but I knew kiddy king never drank beer in his life, he probably thought it would shake his fear a little. Kukai and I started drinking ours too, we chatted a little until we heard something that we waited for all our lives. "Ladies and gentleman! We welcome you to the best club in town with the hottest girls around! Now, the club proudly presents, Girls Gone Wild!" Said the announcer throught the speakers. The audience, including us, started clapping with some scattered wolf whistles while the curtain revealed three girls. No, no way, leaving the three of us wide eyed, the three girls on the stage was no other then Mashiro Rima, Hoshina Utau, and lastly, the girl who Ikuto wanted to see dance in the first place, Hinamori Amu

**Thanks for reading! By the way I was just wondering, should I include Yaya And Kairi in the story? I thought they won't be much importance in the story but you guys can decide!**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Secret Revealed

**Hey guys! I was really excited to get started on the third chapter here I am at 1 a.m heheheh I need a life. Well anyway lets continue the story!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

No, it can't be, how would they even get in? Maybe it was my imagination? No, I looked back, its definitely them, so then this is the day of my death. I can't believe I saw Kukai and Ikuto here, at the dance club, including a Tadase chugging down beer! Urgh the nerve of the perverted boys, coming here just to watch at women dance around in skimpy outfits. I can't let my mind get off track, I needed to dance perfectly or else no cellphone for a week. While I was twirling, I sneaked a glance at Rima and Utau, whose eyes read fear, knowing the boys would use it against us. When we were done, we took our bows while the applause engulfed the club, with some whistles, and we quickly went backstage. Once the curtains closed, the two started panicking from the three boys they saw in the audience. "How did they get in here?! They're going to tell everyone in school!" Rima panicked, both of her hands on each side of her head. Utau had the same expression, she looks like she was about to break down in tears. "Guys, don't worry, they can't say shit to anyone." I said, leaning against a wall. "You're right! Rima, go get her uncle's gun!" Utau said , and just as Rima was about to run off to his office, I grabbed her shoulders. "No guys we don't have to threaten them because they are high schoolers at a 21 or older club." I said, slowing down at the last part for them to understand. "Oohhhhh" They both said with there mouth in the shape of an o. They are so dumb sometimes. Sure I was freaking out too in the beginning, but I slowly made a plan for the boys not to squeal. When we were about to change and go upstairs and just forget everything, but then, Sanjo stepped in. "You three, put this on, we're short on staff, no questions" And with that said from her, she was out the door. I looked at the costume she threw out me, it was the _maid's_ outfit. I looked at the other two, they had that type of look that said **No way in hell am I wearing this right now**, and my look matched theirs. "Come on guys I have to wear this because my uncle will force me, just this one night, please!" I pleaded at them. They looked at their oufits, at me, then back out the outfits. They finally nodded and I hugged the both tightly and went to go get changed and so did they.

As soon as we stepped out, we felt Ikuto's and Kukai's smirk, it gave me shivers. It would be fine but which ever maid the customer requested, they got, and with that said, I saw Ikuto motion me to their table. I looked back at my friends who gave me a thumbs up and mouthed Good luck. With the silver dish in my hands, I took a deep breath and started walking to their table. When I got there, Ikuto looked at me up and down while Tadase just blushed at me, holding back the disgust I had at them, I did my job. I did this many times before so it couldn't be that hard, right? "Hi, what would you three like to order?" I asked while smiling. "Well don't we look ravishing today ,_ Amu_?" Ikuto said, emphasizing my name. "Thank you sir! now what would you like to order?" I said, keeping the smile on my face, no matter how much I wanted to kill the boy. "I wonder what the kids at school would say about this" He said, cupping his chin, pretending to think, not that he even could. Thats where I cracked, with my heel puncturing Ikuto's toe, I decided to show him who the master is in this situation. "Listen here, you perverted boy, you say shit to anyone, I'm pretty sure a rumour will spread to the police that you, _a high schooler,_ went to a 21 and over club with fake IDs, now what would you like to order, _sir_?" I said, I couldn't help but have a smirk on my face, he was wincing in pain! Yes, I am human but this boy is a stupid animal who needed to be trained that he couldn't get what he wanted with blackmail. "Fine" He mumbled. "What, I couldn't hear that." I said putting a hand behind my ear, digging my heel further into his toe. "Fine" He said while his voice read pain. "Good, now I'll be back when you decide to order" I said glaring at him. Looking over at Kukai and Tadase, who were left wide-eyed from my preformance, I glared at them too, because that didn't only refer to the blue haired one that was holding his toe in pain. My icey glare made them flinch, then I smiled like nothing happened, and skipped away.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I can't believe she just did that to me! For all she knows, my toe could be broken for god's sake! But still something about her intrested me, maybe it was her attitude and sass, or that she had moves that could make 20 men faint in awe. I looked at Kukai and Tadase, who looked like they just saw a terrible beast, I snapped my fingers in front of their faces and they finally came out of their frozen form. They looked at me in shock, then looked at my toe. "Man is your toe ok?" Kukai asked in worry. "Do you need a bandage or possibly even a cast?" Tadase asken in concern. "A toe cast?" Kukai asked, turning at Tadase. "They're real!" Tadase said. "Not now guys, we have a bigger concern." I said, trying not to cry out in pain. Kukai and Tadase turned their attention to me, with questioning looks on their faces. "I have a new target, and she will be a hard one." I said smirking, pushing all pain aside. Kukai rolled his eyes and Tadase looked quite sad, and I knew why. He knew that I get all the girls I wanted and since he had a major crush on her, he thought he might as well give up on her. Me and kiddy king never got along, so I didn't really care, including he had a shot ever since elementery school. So now its my turn, and she will be mine.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I was so happy, I'm surprised I could tell him off without stuttering, I was usually really bad in those types of things, something about him gave me courage, like a good luck... I MEAN I HATE THE BASTARD. The argument I had in my mind gave me a headache. I saw Rima and Utau waiting for details while they were sitting at the bar, not drinking, they were just talking. "So what happened?" Utau asked, on the edge of her seat. "Well I told him off and possibly broke his toe." I said whispering the last part, but they heard me loud and clear. "WHAT!?" They both shouted. "Well, I dug my heel into his shoe, which went through and I stabbed his toe, but is that so bad?" I said, trying to laugh it off, but they just sat there, comprehending what I had just told them. "And you blame me for telling Rima to get the gun." Utau mocked, which caused the three of us to laugh. We all went back to work until it was midnight, with some more shows put on by different girls, and by eleven, the boys left, and not a single peep the rest of the time while they were here. Point Amu! Leaving Ikuto with zero and her one.

* * *

When we were done, we headed up to my room, since they were sleeping over. We all got into our pajamas and started talking about random things, until Utau randomly brought up the subject again. "You guys are lucky, at least you guys are in the sophomore building, I'm stuck with the Kukai and Ikuto in the senior building." Utau said pouting. Utau was older then me and Rima, but with the job we shared and many sleepovers, we maintained healthy friendships. "Maybe if you came to school today you would realize that since the sophomore building is getting remodeled and now, all the sophomores are going into your building" Rima said, a little angry. Utau was shocked, happy, and sad, shocked because she didnt know about the news. Happy because maybe she would get classes with her best friends, and sad that Rima and I had to deal the boys. Soon the conversation changed into other things, since the girls didn't want to really discuss that issue. Becoming tired, the girls said their goodnights and went to sleep.

When the girls woke, they got ready for the day ahead, and rushed off to school. When they got there, Utau went to her building while Rima and I waited for our assigned classes in the auditoriom just as instructed yesterday. Yaya was a junior so she wasn't there with us. They shouted the classes and the names of who went to them until we heard ours. We were in a teacher named Nikaido, unfortuantly Utau wasn't in that class, but I was happy that I at least got Rima. We walked up to the stage and recieved our new schedules and walked off our classes. When they got there the teacher told us to wait outside as he introduced us. "Now class we have some sophomores in our class and their names are Mashiro Rima.." He said while Rima walked in. "Hi everyone." Rima said while bowing. I heard some mumbles that she was cute and adorable. "Ok you may go sit next to Nagi, Nagi raise your hand." Nikaido said. I felt like Rima was about to strangle the man, but she just calmly went to her seat. "And also I would like to welcome Himamori Amu." With that said I walked in. "Yo." I said, because nothing else would come out, but I heard mumbles about me being cool n' spicey or something like that. "And by the way, its Hinamori" I said to the teacher. "Yes yes Himamori, now you may sit next to... Ikuto, Ikuto raise your hand." He said. The boy raised his hand and smirked at me, and that made me finally decide that this year was going to be horrible.

**Thanks for reading! Wow I started writing at one a.m and now its three a.m so I'm tired and might have made a few mistakes, sorry!**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan Commences

**Hey guys thanks for the helpful reviews, it always makes me want to write more for you all, well anyway here is chapter 4! =^_^=**

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

Are all of my dreams coming true? First, I get to see Amu dance at the club, and second, she is now in my class, and on top of that, sitting next to me, I'm so lucky that Kukai was sick today! Someone up there loves me! When she sat down, she glared at me and turned to face the other direction, aand I decided to pass her a note

**Hey Amu. **

She looked at me with a confused look and started writing, and when she was done she passed it back to me.

**Listen, I don't really want anything to do with you, so please just leave me alone.**

I looked at her with a fake pout, and she just rolled her eyes. Lets see what happens if I write this.

**But Amu, you are so **_**irresistible**_.

When she read the note, I saw a tint of pink on her cheeks, which made me smirk with amusement. She started jotting something down quickly and passed it to me.

**No! just leave me alone you pervert!**

I decided to stop bothering her, but just for now. I crumpled up the paper and threw it at her head, she glared at me a punched me on my shoulder. I chuckled at how lightly she hit and decided to pay attention to the teacher. Trying to win her over will be fun, but difficult

When school ended I saw Amu walking home alone and caught up with her. "So Amu, will I be able to see you dance tonight?" I asked, smirking. "No, I don't preform tonight and why are you talking to me!" She shouted the last part. "I was talking about a private preformance." I whispered in her ear, which caused her to blush, hard. "Shut up you pervert! Just leave me alone!" She shouted at me, and started stomping away, but I quickly followed. After a while she stopped, turned around, and shot me a cold glare. "Stop following me perverted stalker!" She screamed, which made me smirk. When we finally made it to her house it was the club. "You live in the club?" I asked, a little confused. "No, my house is above the club, now leave." She said, opening the door, going in, then closing and locking it. I started walking away, with a smirk plastered on my face, I had a plan.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Urghhh, the nerve of him, and now he knows where I live! "Hello my little dancer how was school?" My uncle asked not even looking at me, just keeping his eyes on his money. "Great, just great" I answered sarcasticly. "Great." He answered slowly, still not paying attention. I rolled my eyes when I heard the doorbell, opening the door I saw Rima and Utau standing there. "Hey Amu!" They both said walking in. "Hey guys." I answered, alittle glum. "Whats wrong, you seem... sad and annoyed!" RIma said like she was answering the million dollar question. "Well first, I have to sit with Ikuto until the buildings finishes, and second, he followed me home and now knows where I live." I said stomping my feet in annoyance. Before I could say anything else, Rima grabbed one of my arms and Utau the other, and dragged me up the stairs. They layed me down on the floor and locked the door, I didn't like where this was going.

Rima and Utau were pacing my room for a good 30 minutes until I finally decided to speak up. "Guys! What was so important that you had to drag me up the stairs!?" I shouted at them, they both turned around to face me, looking very serious. "You are his new target." Utau said seriously. Soon the serious moments dropped when they started talking about me and Ikuto being a thing. "It would be so cute if Ikuto changed his playboy ways just to be with you!" Rima squealed. "I know right, then they could get married on the beach!" Utau exclaimed. They both started holding hands and jumping up and down. "Guys, I'm not going to fall for Ikuto, hes too much of a perverted stalker." I said crossing my arms and frowning. Utau and Rima both looked at me, then each other and left, shutting the door behind them. I layed down on my bed, thinking about what Rima and Utau had planned, and to be honest I was a little scared.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

Me and RIma walked out of the house, talking about Amu's future, when all of a sudden, Ikuto walked up to us with a smirk on his face. "Listen you two, I have a plan and it involves Amu, but I need your help too." He said, with an evil glint in his eyes. Rima and I looked at each other with evil grins and looked back at Ikuto. "We're in!" We both shouted, leaving Ikuto with an evil smirk. When he told us the plan, I texted Amu

**We are having lunch together tomorrow, Me, Rima, Nagi, Kukai, and Ikuto, wanna come?**

I waited five minutes for a reply.

**Idk, I kinda hate Ikuto.**

I sighed at her reply, but fought back

**C'mon, its not like you guys are gonna be alone, just come with us**

Please say yes, please!

**Fine, but you guys better not leave me alone with him!**

I smirked at her reply, she had no idea what was in store for her.

**Yeah, yeah whatever see ya tomorrow!**

And with that, I closed my phone, and nodded at Ikuto, saying the plan can start. This was going to be great!

**Thanks for reading, and don't worry about the short chapter, because the fifth is coming up really soon!**

_**Please R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Challenge

**Hey guys! I'm really excited for this chapter, it has something we have all been waiting for! ;) Now without further adieu, the fifth chapter!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I woke up to a sunny saturday morning, which ment no work or school today! Just a lunch with my best friends, and Ikuto. I started to get ready by putting on some make-up and straightening my hair. When I was done with that, I got dressed in a white tanktop with pink stripes, and a white skirt that ended right at the end of my thigh. With some white flats with a pink glittery bow on each, and my hair tied into a side ponytail, and also a white purse to hold my stuff, I headed out the door. It was actually the first time I went out with someone besides Utau and Rima, since I didn't trust people as easily, I don't have as many friends. Ma

ybe if I break Ikuto's perverted shell, there would be a kind and caring guy, but I seriously doubt it.

When I made it to the cafe, I only saw Ikuto standing there. "Where is everyone else?" I asked him, he lazily looked at me and shrugged ]. When all of a sudden I got four text messages This one was from Kukai

**Sorry, soccer practice can't make it!**

Its ok , I still have Nagi, Rima, And Utau. This message was from Utau

**Someone offered me a singing job! Can't make it sorry!**

Ok, thats fine, I still had Nagi and Rima, this one was from Nagi

I have dance practice, Sorry!

Rima, please don't tell me that you can't come

**I have to preform a comedy act for my cousin's birthday party, Can't make it!**

Those last three killed me inside, now I was stuck with the pervert for lunch. "They can't make it, none of them." I said, sadly. Ikuto just shrugged his shoulders, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the cafe. We sat down in a booth near a window, it was quite silent until a waitress came in and asked us what we wanted. "Hi, what would you like to order today?" She asked with a smile. "Coffee" Said Ikuto emotionless. "Green tea please." I answered, smiling back at her. While she left to go get our orders, me and Ikuto started talking about random junk, I was still suprised he didn't say anything perverted. She came back with our drinks and asked for anything else, I ordered a strawberry cheesecake and Ikuto ordered chocolate cake. We continued eating, talking, and laughing, to be honest I was having fun.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

We were sitting in a booth next to Amu's and Ikuto's and waiting for our part of the plan to commence but for right now, we were sitting and talking. On the other side of the booth was Kukai and Utau while I was sitting with Nagi, we were all wearing diffrent hats with sunglasses so Amu wouldn't recognize us. "So what are we doing here again?" Kukai asked for the fifth time today. "God you are so stupid." Utau scoffed. "You are the stupid one here!" Kukai said to her, and they started bickering that made me and Nagi sweat drop. "Ok anyway, Rima, I think Amu isn't paying attention, try to grab it now." Nagi told me. "I can grab it when I want to." I said crossing my arms, Nagi just sweat dropped again. When I looked over at Amu, she was just talking to Ikuto while devouring a strawberry cheesecake, maybe this would be a good moment. I was sitting on the edge of the booth, and so was her purse, so I quickly snatched the purse, and she didn't notice. I looked through her purse trying to find her wallet, while Nagi helped me look, and Utau and Kukai just sat there, looking at us. When I finally found the strawberry decorated wallet, I quickly put the purse back unnoticed, keeping the wallet. I looked over the booth to see Ikuto, I gave him a thumbs up and he scratched his nose as a sign that he saw me. I quickly slumped back in my booth, since our booth was behind Amu, she didn't see me. Our group continued talking, waiting for the best part of the plan.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

When we were done eating, Ikuto called our waitress for the bill. "All right, your total will 2000 yen." She said smiling. "I'll pay for half." I told Ikuto, he nodded and took out 1000 yen and put it on the table. I looked in my purse for my wallet, and after five minutes of looking, I couldn't even find it. "I'm sorry, I forgot my wallet." I apoligized. "Well I only have 1000 yen so how are we going to pay?" Ikuto said, he looked like he was holding back a smile, but I ignored it. "Well we are having a challenge, if you would like to try." She said with a nervous smile. "What challenge?" I asked. "The pocky stick challenge, whoever wins gets a free meal." She said a little nervous. I felt my cheeks heat up. I would have to... kiss him, but if I don't, I can't leave the cafe. "F-f-fine, but o-only because I don't have m-money to pay." I said to Ikuto, because I saw his evil smirk, curse my stuttering! "What flavor would you like, chocolate or strawberry?" She asked nicely. "Strawberry for my little strawberry." Ikuto said, tapping my nose, the waitress nodded and went to go get the pocky stick. "What the hell! First of all, don't touch my nose, and second, I'm not your little strawberry!" I shouted at him, he just smirked. Some how the time it took the waitress to get the pocky stick was too short, she gave us it a told us to take our time, but I just wanted to get it over with. He took one side and I took the other, and we started biting down. He took the first bite, but it was a tiny one. I took the next one, mine was tiny too. We kept biting down until we were a centimeter apart, I felt my cheeks heating up, I looked into his blue orbs, they were like a deep ocean with secrets hidden. Thats when I realized I had the last bite until our lips touched. I finally built up the courage to take the last bite, then our lips touched, we finally kissed

* * *

I wanted to give up right there, hoping that maybe since he would get his meal for free and he would just pay for mine. But my competitive side took over, I needed to win this, I don't why I needed to win _this_ type of compitition, I just did. We started lip wrestling for the last piece, I kept it in between my teeth and tried pulling it but his tongue kept in place. I niped his bottom lip, hoping he would let go, but he held on. This is something that I really didn't want to do, but I needed to win, I had to us my tongue. I slid my tongue into his mouth and tried pushing the last piece into mine, but I failed entirely, until I finally came up with a plan. I pretended to give up by loosening the piece between my teeth. He pulled the piece into his mouth, thinking he won, then I quickly stuck my tongue into his mouth, pulled the piece back into my mouth, broke the kiss, and chewed the piece and swallowed. "Ha I won!" I yelled at him. He and the waitress just stared at me in shock, I sat down quietly while Ikuto payed her for the meal. Ikuto and I left the store and he told me about a festival close by, and I agreed to go with him. I started thinking while we were walking, that was my first kiss, I blushed at the thought that Ikuto stole my first kiss, BUT I HATE HIM, right? Ikuto looked at my blushing face and chuckled. "Listen the kiss didn't count, you just didn't have money to pay for your meal right?" He said, and I nodded at him, but some how it made me sad. We finally got to the festival, and I saw Utau, Rima, Kukai, and Nagi. "Guys! You made it!" I said hugging each one of them. When I looked at them all, they looked like they saw something they weren't supposed to, but I brushed off the feeling and decided to have fun with everyone, including Ikuto.

**Kukai's P.O.V: **

I wanted to start laughing when Amu stood up and claimed victory from Ikuto about the pocky challenge, but I couldn't since according to Ikuto's plan, she can't know we were there. When they headed out, we headed for the festival in town. When we got there we noticed Ikuto and Amu there too, and decided to regroup. Amu was glad we came and hugged us all, when she turned around, we all exchanged evil looks with Ikuto, since we knew what happened at the cafe. I saw Utau head over to a grassy field near a lake, and I decided to follow. She sat down and sat down next to her, scaring her since she didn't see me coming. "God you scared Kukai, anyway what do you want?" She said coldly. "Well I can't leave one of my best friends alone , can I?" I said chuckling. I saw her blush and face the other direction. It was silent for a while until I decided to strike up a conversation. "Do you know how to skip rocks?" I asked her. "Yeah, why?" She asked, a little confused. "Lets have a comeptition, whos can go the farthest?" I asked her, smiling cheerfully. She smiled and nodded, and started finding a rock and so did I. We both found rocks and stood right infront of the lake and got into position. "1...2...3!" We both shouted and shot our rocks in to the lake. Mine skipped an inch farther then her's. "Wooo I won and you lost, nananana!" I said sticking out my tongue. I felt her push me and I landed in the water. "I'm so sorry Kukai! here grab my hand!" She said with concern in her voice. I grabbed her hand, but instead of pulling myself up, I pulled her in, causing a huge splash. She started splashing me and I splashed back, forgetting the coldness of the water. After 10 minutes of splashing, I got out of the water and reached my hand out for her to pull her up. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up, but with a too much force, cause us to fall down with Utau on top of me. I saw a deep blush on her face and on impulse, I leaned in and kissed her, and suprisingly, she kissed back.

**Wooo guys, fifth chapter with a little bit of Kutau action ;) I felt really awkward writing the pocky scene but I think it turned out good. Thanks for reading!**

_**Please R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6 : An Old Enemy Arrives

**Hey guys, did you like that last chapter? ;) Some pretty hot scenes right? I'm sorry I'm weird. Any way 6th chapter, here we go! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

On Sunday, nothing really happened, just a regular boring day, I spent the day at home reading mangas. On monday, I woke up at five like always to start cleaning the club, Rima even came to help me, so we had a good time. After that we both started walking to school, Utau told us to wait for her in front of the school. "So what happened yesterday at the cafe? Sorry I couldn't make it." Rima asked and apoligized. "Oh its fine. Nothing really, we ordered our food and drinks and then we..." I said, remembering what happened when they were done eating, causing me to start blushing. " You what? Did you two kiss?" Rima asked with an evil grin plastered on her face. "And we talked, thats it, nothing else." I answered quickly, avoiding her eyes that were piercing into my soul. She was about to persuade me to tell her, until I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Tadase smiling his princely smile. "Hello Hinamori-san, Mashiro-san." He said, still smiling. Rima just glared at him, she wasn't quite fond of him, especially since the incident at the club. "What did you two do over the weekend?" He said smiling, did he ever stop smiling? "Well we went to the festival and no one invited to you." Rima said while glaring. Gosh this girl cannot stop being cold to the poor boy. "Sorry Tadase-kun, shes just not a morning person." I said, making excuses for her. "No I just hate Tadase." She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to school, away from Tadase. When we reached the front of the school, we saw Kukai with his arm around Utau. Once Rima saw this, she hugged Utau and congratulated her on her new boyfriend, and I did the same. Once we were done with that, we hurried off to class, since we had only three minutes to get to class.

**Rima's P.O.V: **

Kukai, Amu, and I ran to class before the bell rung, making it at just the right time. I took my seat next Nagi, and looked the other way since I really didn't like him. "Ok class today today we will be working on a math worksheet, and you will be partnered up witht the person who you sit next to." Nikaidou said. I groaned and turned around the face the purple haired boy. "I'll work on the first half, then when I'm done you can work on the second half, alright?" Nagi said, smiling at me. "Whatever." I mumbled, but he heard me, and he started working on worksheet. Wait one minute, did he know? I know Amu threatened Ikuto not to tell anyone, but she trusted Nagi and so does Ikuto so he might have told him, and Amu might have been ok with it. But if Amu knew that Ikuto told him, she would have told me, right? I want to ask him, but if he didn't know, I would give it away. I looked over at him, he was working diligently on the worksheet, it made him look sorta cute. I wasn't going to have a arguement in my mind like some insane girl because he did look cute, and I can't deny it, and it is my mind, no one can hear me. I have to ask, and if he didn't know, I would just apologize to Amu for telling and thats it. "Hey Nagi?" I asked, he hummed curiously. "Do you know about Me, Amu, and Utau... ummm." I said, not knowing how to continue. He took his eyes off the paper and looked at me, his golden-brownish eyes staring into my eyes, I felt my cheeks heat up a little. He came closer to me, resulting in me blushing harder, he came closer to my ear. "You mean about you guys dancing at her uncle's club?" He whispered, it made me blush crimson that he knew that I danced there. "How long have you known?" I asked, whispering so no one would hear me. "Ever since the beginning, Amu told me and asked for dance lessons." He whispered, since the beginning? She didn't even know that long, she became a little jealous, but brushed it off. "I never knew you did _those _types of dances." I scoffed at him. "Don't underestimate me." He said, smirking back at me.

* * *

All of a sudden, the classroom door swung open, it was the person I hated, and so did Amu and Utau. "Hello everyone, I am back from my vacation in Egypt! Who missed me?!" She shouted. "Welcome back Saaya, I'm sure we all missed you." Nikaidou said, smiling at her. I heard Amu whisper something to Ikuto. "I'm pretty sure no one missed her." She whispered, I saw that Nagi heard too, we held in our laughs. Ikuto started laughing like a maniac, while Amu held in her laugh, but looking at Ikuto didn't help. She burst out laughing too, Nagi and I were on the verge too. Saaya looked at us confused, at least she didn't hear Amu. Saaya sat down next to her groupies while they filled her in on what happened when she was gone. I heard some whispers about Amu and Ikuto, then they mentioned something about a pocky challenge, then Saaya glared at Amu, even though she didn't notice. My eyes went wide, did they seriously stalk Ikuto because Saaya told them to? Including they now knew about what happened in the cafe, and knowing Saaya, she'll confront Amu about it. I looked at Amu who was still whispering something to Ikuto, which caused him to laugh. I became worried, Saaya's plots of evil weren't mild, the last girl who did something that got her angry, she switched schools. But I was here for Amu, anything she wanted to say, she had to get past me.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Once the bell rung, Ikuto and I went to the front of the school, waiting for Utau and Rima so we can head to the club, there was a show on tonight at eight. "I have a question." Ikuto said. "Shoot." I told him. "Well, if high schoolers can dance at the club, why can't high schoolers come and look?" He asked. "Well at first I was the only exception because I was a really good dancer, but then I begged my uncle for Utau and Rima to join because I didn't feel comfortable with women older then me, and I don't really know why high schoolers can't come in." I answered, thinking about it a little. "Where did you learn to dance like that though?" He asked. "My mom taught me when I was younger, she used to work at the club too." I said, bowing my head a little, remebering her dancing with her mom, and when she fell her mom would hold her and whisper that everythings ok, I'll never leave your side, where is that promise now? "Amu are you crying?" He asked, a little worry in his voice. I placed a hand on my cheek and saw that I started crying, I quickly wiped the tears away and looked at him with a fake smile. "I'm fine, just something was in my eye." I told him. Why did I answer that question? I never even told Rima where I learned to dance, maybe there was something about him that I trusted.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I was concerned for Amu, I didn't know her story, but she started crying. I wanted to know everything about her now, theres something about her that draws me to her. When I'm around her, my perverted side won't turn on, its replaced by a nice and caring side. We finally saw Utau wih Kukai, his arm around her, and Rima right next to the happy couple. We all started walking to the club, and when Amu was talking to her two friends, I pulled Kukai to the back with me. "Bro, what the hell!?" He shouted, I placed my hand over his mouth and putting a finger over my mouth, indicating for him to be quiet, he nodded. "Listen your Amu's good friend, right?" I asked him, he nodded at me, I finally took my hand off of his mouth. "So what happened to her when she was younger, when she mentioned her mom today, she started crying." I explained, Kukai looked me with a sad expression, the looked over to the pinkette in front of him, laughing with her friends. "Listen, when Amu was eleven her parents died on her birthday when she just turned eleven." He started explaining, I was shocked, losing both of your parents at such a young age. "I was there with her that day, we were in front of the elementary school, waiting for her parents to pick us up, we were laughing and talking about her party, when her cellphone rang. I didn't hear anything from the call but all I know is that she dropped her phone and then she dropped on the ground, and she started hysterically crying, I tried asking her what happened, but she just kept crying. I picked up the phone since it was still on the call and they told me that the police would pick us up." He explained, looking like he was on the verge of tears. "When we got to the hospital, I saw Amu trying to get into the room where her parents were being held, but doctors kept pushing her back. All the screaming and yelling and crying when the doctor told her they passed away." Kukai stopped and was looking at the ground. "Ever since then she stopped being open with new people, and everyday on her birthday, she goes to the cemetery and visits her mom and dad." Kukai said, letting a tear fall down his cheek. "When is her birthday?" I asked. "This weekend." Kukai answered

* * *

Her birthday was december 1st, the day her parents died. We were backstage at club, the girls were putting on make-up for their show while me and Kukai were talking to them. "What song are you guys dancing to?" Kukai asked. "We don't know yet." Rima answered, applying mascara. Right then, Sanjo walked in with a white dress, it looked quite small. "Amu, you're singing today." She said, throwing the dress at Amu. "What!?" Amu exclaimed, looking quite confused. "Your uncle did a poll on how many people wanted someone to sing here and who they wanted to sing, and ding ding ding you're the winner." Sanjo said, laughing a bit when she said ding. "Well what song is it anyway?" Amu asked, still a little shocked. "Crawl by superchick." (A/N DO NOT OWN AT ALL) She told her. Sanjo pushed Amu into the the dressing room, and told me and Kukai to go sit in the audience. "By the way have you seen Tadase around, because I haven't." Kukai asked, I shrugged at him as a reply. The club opened and instantly was filled with people, and soon, Amu had to sing in front of them. Once the curtain opened, Amu stepped out in a strapless white gown, that was cut at the bottom so you could see her feet, her hair tied up into a neat bun and she had white high heels, she looked gorgeous. The song started to play, it had a melancholy feel to it and she started singing

**How long will this take?  
How much can I go through?  
My heart, my soul aches  
I don't know what to do  
I bend, but don't break  
Somehow I'll get through  
'Cause I have you  
And if I had to crawl  
Well, you'd crawl too  
I stumble and I fall  
Carry me through  
The wonder of it all is you  
See me through  
Oh, Lord, where are you?  
Do not forget me here  
I cry in silence  
Can you not see my tears?  
When all have left me  
And hope has disappeared  
You'll find me here  
And when I had to crawl  
Well, you crawl too  
I stumble and I fall  
Carry me through  
The wonder of it all is you  
See me through  
When everything I was is lost  
I have forgot but you have not  
When I am lost, you have not lost me  
When everything I was is lost  
I have forgot but you have not  
When I am lost, you have not lost me, you have not lost me  
And if I had to crawl  
Well, you'd crawl too  
I stumble and I fall  
Carry me through  
The wonder of it all is you  
See me through **

She sung like an angel, I never realized she had such a good voice. She flashed a smile at me and Kukai, or maybe even just me? Kukai and I got out of our seats and went backstage, when we got there, I saw Amu standing there, she looked like a nervous wreck. "Ikuto, did I sing good?" She asked, I guess she was worrying that she didn't do good. "You were great kid, better then anyone I have ever heard." I said, ruffling up her hair. She looked up at me and smiled, tears filling up her eyes. The next was unexpected, she hugged me, she buried her face into my chest. "Thank you, Ikuto." She mumbled, but I heard her crystal clear. I was a little suprised, but I hugged her back, placing my chin on the top of her head. We stayed that way for a while, while the other three teens just stood there wide-eyes, never seeing Amu act like that.

**Tadase's P.O.V:**

Someone left a note in my locker to meet them behind the school, probably another stupid confession, but my heart only yearns for Amu, but I already know she'll fall for Ikuto. I clenched my fists**, **I always hated Ikuto, but know I hate him even more. I got to the back of the school to see Saaya standing there, waiting for me. "Hello Tadase." She said. I was suprised to see her there so I just waved at her. "Listen, you hate Ikuto for taking Amu away from you right?" She said, crossing her arms. I'm suprised someone knew about my crush, but I nodded at her question. "Don't you want revenge for him taking her, for him to get a taste of his medicine?" She said, circling me like a vulture, I just kept nodding. "And for you to get that revenge on him, I need one of Amu's biggest secrets." She said, grinning evily. I looked at her shocked, how would that help? Its Ikuto I wanted revenge on, not Amu, but then again, When Saaya wanted revenge, she went all the way. I mulled over some of Amu's secrets that I know, and finally figured one out, the dance club. I whispered in her ear the secret, and she just looked wide-eyed. "Perfect, and don't worry, you'll get your revenge soon, but I need you to do some things for me first." She said, the evil grin still plastered on her face, she started explaining what I had to do. We both shook our hands in agreement, and like that I went off, I could finally get revenge on Ikuto.

**Oooooo a little cliffie! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I worked extra hard on this one!**

_**Please R&R**_


	7. Chapter 7 : An Unexpected Face

**Hey guys! I was really inspired when I got a review that said that I inspired them to update more, and that really makes me feel happy inside. Writing is a great way to escape the real world and I love it and if I inspire someone else to write its just icing on the cake. Well anyway, heres the 7th chapter!**

**Utau's P.O.V:**

Amu has been acting diffrently this week, she has been becoming more open with people, and is it because of Ikuto? Rima had told me that she has been asking and answering questions in class, and talking to her classmates, but she still spends more time with Ikuto. Including that Ikuto and I have been childhood friends, and for the first time he wasn't fliritng with girls or showing his perverted side. I guess they are perfect for each other, I smiled at the thought. To be honest, when I agreed to be apart of Ikuto's plan a week ago, I did it hoping that this would be a chance for Amu to see that not everyone will leave her and she should try making more friends. "Hey babe!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around to see Kukai running toward me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we continued walking to school together. "Hey, you remeber what tomorrow is right?" I asked him. "How could I forget? I was there that day." Kukai said, putting his hands behind his head and looking up to the sky. "Should we tell Ikuto not to mention anything? Afterall Amu hates her birthday." I said sadly. "Knowing Ikuto and her, he will either not mention anything or go all out." He said smiling, which made me smile too.

* * *

We got to school when we saw Ikuto run toward us, and he looked really happy. "Guys, I have the perfect present for Amu." He said, with a big smile, I wasn't used Ikuto smiling, mostly smirking. I wanted to tell him not to get involved, but the he whispered the present to us and we became wide-eyed. "How did you even know about that!?" Kukai yelled, with a little smile on his face. "I was talking to Rima and some how it was just mentioned." He said, keeping the smile on his face. I wasn't suprised that Rima told him, she trusted him and believed he would protect Amu. I kissed Kukai goodbye and started walking to class, keeping a smile on my face, this would probably be the best birthday Amu would ever have.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

As soon as I told Ikuto, he went off running to tell Kukai and Utau. I smiled at him and walked to class, seeing Amu sitting alone, she looked at me and smiled. "Hey have you seen Ikuto?" She asked, I shook my head, she just slumped back into her seat. I chuckled at the girl's reaction and took my seat next to Nagi. "So whats Ikuto planning for Amu's birthday?" He asked, I stared at him wide-eyed, I didn't know that he knew. Knowing I could trust him with anything, I whispered in his ear, and now it was his turn to look wide-eyed. "Wow, he has it bad." He commented silently while smiling, but I heard it. "Has what bad?" I asked, pretty curious of what he said. "You'll find out soon, young one." He chuckled, ruffling my hair, causing me to blush. I gave him a pout since he didn't tell me and he started laughing, and soon, I joined along. What was this feeling in my stomach, I've been having it for a while, and only around him. I saw Ikuto walk into class, and I saw Amu's eyes light up like a firework show. As soon as he sat down next to her, they started talking and laughing. Everyone was talking to each other and having fun, until evil walked in through the door. It was Saaya, and she glared at Amu, who didn't even pay attention to her, causing her to get more angry. Saaya got closer to Amu, she still didn't notice , got closer, still didn't notice. Saaya finally got right up in her face and Amu finally noticed her presence. "Can you back away from me, I don't like seeing evil so early in the morning." Amu snapped, there were some scattered laughs in the class, Including me, Ikuto, and Nagi. "Well I don't like... seeing ugly so early in the morning anyway." She said while walking away. "Well, you shouldn't look in a mirror then!" I shouted, the whole class erupted in laughter. Amu gave me a thumbs-up and Nagi high-fived me, while Saaya just shot me an icey glare. "You keep doing that your face is going to get stuck." I pointed out, more laughter from the class. She finally sat down with her groupies, they were all glaring at me, I sent them my glare that can pierce into souls, and they finally looked away.

* * *

"Good job in class today, Rima." Ikuto complimented, along with Amu and Nagi. "Thank you, I try." I joked. Nagi wanted to walk home with us since he never actually saw any of us dance at the club, just Amu when he helped her. We ran into Kukai and Utau and told them what happened in class, they burst out laughing. "Its about time someone put her in her place." Utau said, still laughing. We all walked to the club, laughing and talking, this was probably the best walk we had. We finally made it to the club and we all went backstage with the boys, while we put on make-up, they all just talked. Sanjo walked in and noticed Nagi. "I see Rima got a boyfriend too now." She commented, causing me to blush. "No hes just my friend! one of my best friends!" I yelled, getting everyones attention, causing me to blush even more. I hid behind Kukai while everyone laughed, I laughed a little too, I looked at Nagi, he had a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Ok girls, here are the outfits, I need you on the stage at six for rehearsal time." She said, giving us the outfits. We went to the dressing rooms and got dressed, the outfits were quite simple. I had a red glittery leotard with red glittery heels and a little red glittery bow on the side of my head, also some panthose that matched my skin color. When I stepped out, I saw Amu and Utau in the same outfits but Amu was wearing gold while Utau was wearing a deep ocean blue. We stepped out to the stage and saw Sanjo waiting for us. "Ok girls we are dancing to Get on the Floor by Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull (A/N DO NOT OWN) lets get started!" She shouted. While we were dancing, Nagi stared intently at me, which caused me to blush.

* * *

When we were done practicing, with sat with the boys in the booth. Soon the club opened and we had to go backstage and wait for our cue to start dancing. Amu and Utau were evily smirking at me. "What?" I asked a little annoyed, I opened a water bottle and started drinking. "Do you like Nagi?" Amu shot, causing me to spit out the water, they backed away from the spill but kept staring at me. "What makes you think that?!" I asked, scratching the back of my head while blushing. "So you do!" Utau shouted, pointing her finger at me. "Shhh they could hear you!" I wispered while yelling a little. "Awwww little Rima-chan is in love." Amu said with a teasing voice. "I have a very intresting finger I can show you." I said in the same tone. "Harsh." Amu laughed, soon we all started to laugh. "Now let me introduce, Girls Gone Wild!" The announcer shouted, thats our cue. We went out on the stage and started dancing to the music. When we were done we bowed and went backstage. The boys came in and congratulated us, while Utau just started sucking face with Kukai. "It looks like I'm a better teacher then I thought." Nagi laughed. Amu hugged him and thanked him, then went straight to Ikuto. I went up to Nagi and he congratulated me, causing my heart to beat faster. Sanjo slammed the door open and looked quite worried. "Amu I need you to sing a duet with someone!" She shouted, looking around the room, narrowing her eyes on Ikuto. "Can you sing, boy?" She said, Ikuto just gave her that _a little _sign with his hands. "Good enough." She said while dragging him into the dressing room, she threw him in and tossed a costume in there with him before closing it. ( A/N Kinda like when Ikuto was staying at Amu's house and she threw him in the closet with yoru in that one episode XD) She gave an outfit to Amu and told her to get dressed. While Amu was still getting dressed, Ikuto walked out in a tux that was dark blue, he looked pretty spiffy. Amu walked out soon after with a pink, skin-tight dress that had a floral pattern at the end, the dress was too long to even see her shoes. "What song are we even singing?" Ikuto asked. "Just Give Me a Reason by Pink featuring Nate Ruess (A/N DO NOT OWN)" She answered "Now get out there!" She said while pushing Amu and Ikuto on the stage, the rest of us ran to the audience to watch.

**Amu's Part:**

**Right from the start, you were a thief,  
You stole my heart and  
I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty.**

And with every touch  
You fixed them.  
Now, you've been talking in your sleep  
Oh oh, things you never say to ME  
Oh oh, tell me that you've had enough  
Of out Love, our Love.

Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken  
Just bent we can learn to LOVE again.

Oh, it's in the stars,  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're NOT broken  
Just bent we can learn to love again

.

**Ikuto's Part:**

**I'm sorry I don't understand where  
All of these is coming from.  
I thought that we were fine,  
Amu: (Oh, we had everything)**

Your head is running wild again  
My dear, WE still have everything  
And it's all in your MIND.  
Amu: (Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been having real bad dreams  
Oh oh, used to lie so close to me

They turned around and starting looking at each other, like they were in... love?

**Both:**

**Oh oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Ooooh, our love, our love**.

**Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken  
Just bent we can learn to LOVE again**

**Ikuto's Part:**

**Oh, it's in the stars,  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**Both:**

**Just a second, we're not broken  
Just bent we can learn to LOVE again!**

With some more repetitive verses, they finally finished and went backstage and we followed. "You were so good, Ikuto!" She said as she hugged him by wrapping her arms around his neck. To be honest, did they like each other?

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

Today was the day, Amu's birthday. Her present is supposed to come at seven tonight. Kukai told me she visits the cemetery every year today at eight, so this had to go as planned. School was quite boring and Amu looked like she was dreading today, I knew she hated her birthday but after this one, she would love it. The bell finally rung and I dashed out the door, not saying anything to Amu. I got home and started thinking if I missed anything, I planned out my outfit, I called to make sure it would get here on time, I called to make sure everyone would get here on time, what was I missing? Thats it! A birthday card, I looked at the clock, 6:30. I wouldn't make it to the store, so I grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing, I drew balloons, presents, and then in big letters I wrote Happy Birthday Amu! Then I drew little stick figures, one with pink hair, and the other with blue, and they were holding hands. I sucked at drawing but in this time range, this is all I could get. I slid the card in my jacket pocket. I started walking to the cemetery, it was quite cold tonight, I could even see some frost on some windows of houses. When I finally got there, I saw her standing there. "Good, you came here on time." I said while hugging her. "When I got your call, I was so happy that I could see her once again." She said, smiling sadly. "Ok well lets go, where are their... graves?" I said, trying to sound as respectful as I could. "Over here." She said, walking into the cemetery, with me following quickly behind. When we got there, I looked at the two graves, I held back my tears, when suddenly I felt a pat on my back. "Its ok, I feel the same way." She said with a reassuring smile. I heard foot steps and quickly grabbed the younger girl's hand and pulled us behind a tree. I saw Amu approach the two graves with flowers, she put them on the graves and started praying. I told the girl to approach the Amu, and she quickly responded. She walked over to Amu, and looked at her until she was done praying, then she decided to speak up. "Hey Amu, long time no see." She said quietly, Amu quickly turned around, her mouth opened and she was wide-eyed.

"A-Ami?" She whispered

**Another cliffie, do you guys hate me yet? Well how many of you knew it was Ami since the beginning? Don't lie. Well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, since I posted two today.**

_**Please R&R**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Feelings Revealed

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! Now lets continue with the 8th chapter!**

_"No, don't take her away! Let me go!" The young girl shouted, being dragged away from her younger sister. "Amu! No! Let me go, Why do we have to be seperated?!" She shouted, tears spilling from her eyes. "Ami! I will see you again, I swear on my life!" The girl shouted, being dragged out the door. The younger one just nodded her head, allowing the men to drag her away._

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I can't believe my eyes, my twelve year old sister was standing right in front of me, and the last time she saw her, she was being dragged away. Ami went to go stay with our grandma in America, but since our grandma despised me, and my uncle thought it would be a bad influence for a nine year old girl to stay in a club environment, they got sepperated. Tears filled up in my eyes, seeing her sister after so many years gave her good and bad memories. She gave her a big hug, being careful not squish her tiny body, so many questions filled up her head. "How did you get here?!" She asked looking down on the young girl, she still had little pig tails like the last time she saw her. "One of your friends payed for a flight ticket just to get me here, they told it would be for you birthday." She said, smiling at me. Who would do this, they all knew she hated her birthday. At that second, Ikuto emerged from behind a tree and smiled at me. He came close to me and gave me a card, it had cute little drawings of balloons, presents, and a little drawing of them holding hands, and it read Happy Birthday Amu. I looked at him and smiled, pouncing at him to give him a hug, but we just both fell. My head was laying on his chest, he brushed some hair out of my face, I found myself slowly getting closer to his face. Closer,closer,closer until we got interrupted. "Ahem." Ami cleared her throat, knowing she ruined the moment, she smirked evily at us. Ikuto and I quickly got up and avoided eye contact. "Well lets go to my house and celebrate." Ikuto said, still avoiding eye contact with me. Ami and I nodded and followed behind him as he started walking to his house. "Wait, where are you staying?" I asked Ami. "With your boyfriend." She answered with an evil grin, me blushing crimson did not matter right now it was Ikuto with the tint of pink that mattered! "Don't do anything to her." I said glaring at him, he just laughed and kept walking. "Amu?" Ikuto said "Yes?" I said "You never denied me being your boyfriend." He said with a smirk. I felt fumes come out of my ears. "Get over here Tsukiyomi so I can kill you!" I yelled at the running boy, since he saw my expression, he knew it would be better to get away from me. I quickly chased after him "Oh shit! The demons coming!" I heard him shout while running. "Get over here, you pervert!" I shouted at him, Ami was happily skipping, laughing at our actions, and to be honest, I was having fun.

* * *

We finally made it to his house, and I decided to give up on trying to kill him. He first knocked on the door before unlocking it, I heard some shuffling and whispers, and once that stopped, he finally unlocked the door. It was pitch black, until Ikuto turned the lights on, they revealed a bunch of my best friends waiting there. "Happy Birthday Amu!" They all shouted. Utau, Kukai, Nagi, Rima, Yaya, and Kairi were all there, I went up to them all and gave them big hugs. "Wow, who planned all of this? I thought you all knew I hated birthday parties." I said, all fingers were pointed on a certain blue haired teen. I looked over at Ikuto who was smiling at me. "Its all for you Amu, you deserve the best." He said, getting closer to hug me. I felt tears fill up my eyes, while my cheeks were red. As soon as he hugged me I felt my heart speed, I finally realized something. Ikuto wasn't there because he felt sorry for me, he cared about me, and it wasn't just pity, it was true caring. I cared about him too, but it wasn't just caring, it was love, I loved Ikuto.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

When Amu and Ikuto were done hugging, the party finally started. When everyone else was talking, I decided to do some thinking. At the club, when Amu hugged Ikuto, I saw a glint of love in her eyes, does that happen to me when I'm near Nagi? This thoughts filled up my head, when I close my eyes, I see Nagi, but does he feel the same? This thoughts made me get a headache, I went to find some asprin in the kitchen. When I was checking drawers, I felt someone's presence behind. "Snooping much?" Said the presence, the voice was all too familiar to me, it was the voice that made me happy when I heard it. I turned around to see Nagi standing there, smirking at me. "No, I'm trying to find asprin because my head hurts." I answered, he smiled and started looking with me. "Hey Rima, what do you know about love?" He said not taking his eyes off the drawer, I looked at him in shock, what was with that queston? Does he love someone? "I know its a powerful feeling, not something you can brush off or hide." I answered, looking through drawers. "Yeah, so I have this girl I would like to confess to, and I need advice, how would you like to get confessed to?" He said, this time looking at me seriously. He had someone else? There go my feelings for me, but like I said, love is a powerful feeling, something that can't be brushed off or hidden. "Well first I would want someone to hold both of my hands, and tell me that they loved me, and if I accepted their feelings, I guess I would like to be... kissed." I said, whispering the last word. "Oh ok, because this girl is special and I needed advice, shes so pretty, smart, and funny, and not afraid to stand up for herself and friends." He said smiling at me. I clenched my fists, letting a tear slide down my cheek . "Thats great Nagi, if shes so great, go marry her!" I yelled at him, he just gave me a shocked look. I covered my mouth, realizing I might have just hurt his feelings, I ran out of the kitchen, and out the front door. Great, now he probably doesn't even like me as a friend. I stopped about five steps away from the front door, and I let the tears start falling. I heard the door open and close, I turned around to see Nagi standing there. "What? You're not going to go confess to miss perfect?" I said coldly, while turning around for him not to see my face. "I am." He whispered, he turned me around so I would look at him. He grabbed both of my hands and looked at me, his golden-brown eyes had me in a trance. "Rima, the girl I was talking about is you, I love you." He said, I felt my legs turn into jelly, my heart beating, my cheaks heating up. Before he could say anything else, I stood on my toes, so I could reach to kiss him, he kissed back, and we stood there for a while, this was the perfect party.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

Rima and Nagi came back, holding hands. Rima's cheeks were stained from tears, and Nagi's lips had some lipgloss all over them. I smirked at the new happy couple, they re-entered the party, talking to friends and announcing their relationship. It seems Amu and I are the last single people in the group, maybe we hooked up. WAIT IKUTO, stop shes just a friend, my closet friend, and she probably feels the same way about me too. I smiled sadly at the thought, did I want to be more then friends? When the party was over, everyone left except for Ami, who was sound asleep in the guest room. I turned around to see another sleeping Hinomori on my couch, I smiled at the tired Amu. Her face was pouted and she was shaking, I guess she was having a nightmare. I sat down on the couch and put her head on my lap and stroked her hair, she was still shaking though. I started remebering what my mom used to do when I had nightmares, and then I remembered.

**Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.**

**When the blazing sun is gone,**  
**When he nothing shines upon,**  
**Then you show your little light,**  
**Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.**

**Then the traveller in the dark,**  
**Thanks you for your tiny spark,**  
**He could not see which way to go,**  
**If you did not twinkle so.**

**In the dark blue sky you keep,**  
**And often through my curtains peep,**  
**For you never shut your eye,**  
**Till the sun is in the sky.**

**As your bright and tiny spark,**  
**Lights the traveller in the dark,**  
**Though I know not what you are,**  
**Twinkle, twinkle, little star.**

She stopped shaking and smiled, I guess my mom was right, lullabys always work. I picked up her limp body bridal style and took her upstairs. I didn't have any more guest rooms and I'm pretty sure if I put her in my room, she'd kill me. I went into the guest room, Ami was sleeping and I put Amu beside her. I smiled at the two girls sleeping next to each other, they were so cute. I walked out the door, and silently closed it.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I woke up next to a sleeping Ami, but it wasn't at my room. I started freaking out and thinking I was abducted. I went down the stairs to see Ikuto cooking eggs and bacon, it smelled really good. "Morning sunshine, how'd you sleep?" He asked with a smile. "Good, and why am I here?" I asked, a little confused. "You fell asleep on my couch and the I picked you up and put you next to Ami so you could sleep." He said, looking at the frying bacon. "Where are your parents?" I asked, to be honest, I've never seen his parents. "Well, I didn't want to live under their roof, so I left, but they still send me money because they refer to themselves as good parents." He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. So he lived here all alone? "Oh well, whatever you're cooking smells good." I told him, trying to brighten the mood in the room. I soon heard little footsteps run down the stairs and zoom into the kitchen. "Its smells so good, Ikuto-kun!" Ami exclaimed while sniffing the air. Kun? When did they become such good friends? We all sat down for breakfast, and were talking. "Good job on cooking, you would make a good housewife." I joked, Ami laughed and Ikuto chuckled. "I could be the housewife of our family." He said while tapping my nose, his comment caused me to blush, he smirked in amusement. "You guys are like a old married couple already." Ami commented, silently. I gave her a death glare and she quickly looked at the eggs on her plate. "So what should we do today?" Ikuto asked, resting his elbows on the island counter. "Lets go shopping for clothes!" Ami shouted, me and Ikuto shrugged our shoulders and went to upstairs to get ready. Since I was in Ikuto's house and none of my clothes are here, I wore what I had on yesterday. A plain white shirt with jeans and a winter coat, with black converse. "Do you like Ikuto?" Ami asked, I blushed at the question. "W-what makes you think that?" I said, stuttering, it caused her to get an evil grin. Great, shes probably going to make a stupid plan and try to get us together.

* * *

We all went out to the main mall in town, it was huge, probably contained about 50 stores. We went through many of the clothing stores, and some toy and candy stores. Ami bought herself a new tanktop and skirt, including a bra, but I didn't even allow Ikuto in that store. While we were shopping, Ami tried dropping hints that we would make a cute couple, I shot her death glares and she finally stopped. We went to the food court and had some ice cream, Ikuto got chocolate while me and Ami got strawberry. We stayed there until nine, thats when Ami was so tired, Ikuto had to carry her on her back, where she fell asleep. "Well I should be getting home, My uncle and Sanjo are probably worried." I said, we were outside the mall. "At least let me walk you home." Ikuto argued, I just nodded and we were off. While we were walking down the streets, we caught the attention of other bypassers. I heard whispers saying _how old are they? They're child is quite old if they are 17. But they look like quite a cute couple._ I giggled at the reactions, thinking that Ami was our daughter or that we were married was just plain weird. It seems Ikuto heard them as well because he started chuckling, soon we were both laughing quietly to make sure Ami didn't wake up. We finally got to the doorstep of the club, it was sunday so it was closed. "Well, this is goodbye." I said, he nodded in agreement. Soon he started bending down, trying to get at my height, is he trying to kiss me? I tried standing on my toes so I could reach to his height. We were inches away from kissing until the club door opened and pulled me inside. "Sorry Ikuto, next time, see ya at school." Utau said, closing the door and locking it. Utau and Rima were waiting for me at my house, who let them in? "Where the hell were you, we went out all day looking for you!?" Rima yelled, with concern in her voice. "I was at the mall with Ikuto and Ami!" I yelled back, I was a little angry that they interrupted me and Ikuto's moment. "Well next time take your phone." Utau said, tossing me the pink phone. I remebered I left it here because I left for the cemetery and thought I didn't need, and then I slept at Ikuto's so I didn't get it. "Sorry for worrying you girls." I said, bowing my head. They both looked at me with concerned look, then they turned into evil grins. "So, what were you doing with Ikuto outside the door?" Rima asked in a teasing voice. I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "He had something on his lips and I was trying to get it off with mine?" I chuckled, the girls laughed with me. "So you like him?" Utau asked, with one eyebrow raised. "I don't just like him, I love him." I answered, my hands behind my head and looking at the ceiling, I felt their shocked expressions, to be honest, I was suprised I could love.

* * *

Utau and Rima slept over, we talked about love and boyfriends, and this time, I joined the conversation. We went to sleep at 2 a.m. and woke up at 5 a.m. to clean the club, we were really tired. Once we were done, we started walking to school, talking about normal junk and laughing about stupid things. We were in the front of the school when some girls walked past us and said _stripper _and laughed, We exchanged confused looks and brushed it off. We entered to see the school walls filled with posters, posters of me. They were of me dancing last week, diffrent pictures from diffrent days. I ripped one of them off and read it, it said _Hinomori Amu is a stripper who works for tips at the Girls Gone Wild club._ I felt my world come crashing down, Utau and Rima were ripping posters off the walls and yelled at who ever came near me. Why? What did I do to deserve this? Suddenly all my misery and saddness was replaced with anger, who ever did this were going to have to face her anger, and thats going to be a living hell.

**Oooooo, so many things happened in this chapter, and there will probably A LOT of cursing in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading!**

_**Please R&R**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Rumours Begin Spreading

**Sup guys! So we finally reached 10 reviews and over 1000 views! You guys do not realize how happy that makes me! Thats like making a thousand new friends! Not really but still, well lets continue with the 9th chapter! *CURSING ALERT***

**Amu's P.O.V:**

The first person I suspected was Saaya, since she was jealous of me and Ikuto spending time together. I walked until I found her talking to some normal girls, not her groupies. "So, there are also this private rooms where you have sex and she always forces men in there." Saaya said to the girls. I lost my temper, I walked up to her and grabbed her throat and lifted her up against a wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I yelled at her, attracting attention from other people walking in the halls. "Why are you mad at me if Tadase is the one who told me?" She said, struggling for air and smirking at the same time. I let her go, she fell to the floor while taking deep breaths. "I'm not done with you." I whispered, but she heard me. I started roaming the school, to find Tadase, to ask him if it was the truth. I passed by Ikuto, who looked at me with concern, he saw my angry expression. "Amu, whats wrong?" He asked, trying to keep up with my angry stomping. "Ask Rima and Utau." I told him, he stopped following me and started looking for the two girls. I finally ran into Tadase, who was smiling at me. "Tadase, did you tell Saaya about my secret." I asked him, he started avoiding eye contact. "Tadase, you did, didn't you?" I asked quietly, he slowly nodded. There was a loud slapping noise and Tadase had a red mark on his cheek, he put his hand up to his cheek and looked at me. "How fucking could you?! I trusted you!" I shouted at him. "Hinomori-san, I did this because I wanted revenge on Ikuto, Saaya tricked me!" He argued. "Why did you want revenge on one of my best friends?!" I yelled even louder, I was more angry about that he had something against Ikuto then me. "Because he took you away from me, I love you, Amu." He said, trying to kiss me, I slapped him again. "I don't care if you love me, you tried to sabotage Ikuto by giving Saaya my secret! Now everyone thinks I'm a stripper and a slut! I hate you Tadase!" I shouted at him. Before he could respond, I started running away. While I was running, boys shouted perverted things at me and one smacked my ass, I punched the boy. All the tears were blurring my vision, I stopped running when I was in front of the sophomore building. There were many signs saying do not enter since it was under construction, I needed to be alone, I didn't want anyone near me. I went inside and started looking for my old classroom, I just wanted to be alone. I found my class and sat at my old desk, I even noticed some posters in this building, but I didn't bother to rip them off. Mom, did anyone find out about you dancing in the club? If they did, did they make up stupid rumours or did they still accept you? These questions made me start crying, I layed my head on the desk and started crying.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I ran, looking for Rima or Utau in the main building. I saw Utau crying with a bunch of papers in her hands, I ran up to her and tried to comfort her. "Utau what happened?" I asked, she handed me all the papers she had. My eyes widened at the sight, there were posters of the girls dancing, most of them were Amu. They had rumours written on the bottom of each photo, like them being strippers or sluts. "Saaya.. did... this." I heard Utau whimper between her cries. "Disgusting, isn't it, Ikuto-koi?" Saaya said, grabbing ahold of my arm and nuzzling it. I shook my arm to throw her off, she fell on the floor. "You just don't understand, do you Saaya? I fucking hate your guts, and right now, I don't think I have ever had so much hatred for someone." I told her, keeping a smile on my face. She started fake crying, hoping I would feel bad and apoligize to her, I just kept a grin on my face. "Where the fuck is Amu, you little whore?!" I heard someone shout behind me. I turned around to see Rima, red with anger. "She went to go confront Tadase for telling me the secret." Saaya said, smirking while getting up. Rima kicked a locker out of anger, Utau got up and went up to Saaya, and punched her, Saaya fell down with a bloody nose. "Its time someone put you in your place." Utau said, staring down at the bleeding girl. I started running off to find Tadase, I found him sitting on some grass, he looked up at me, I saw a red handprint on his cheek, looks like Amu was already here. I lifted him up by his collar and his face stayed emotionless. "Where the hell is Amu?" I growled at him. "Listen, I have no Idea where she ran off to, but hear me out, I only told Saaya because she said I could get revenge on you." He said. "Why do you want..." I said, thinking I finally realized. What Nagi told me, how he acted at the club, he was jealous of me stealing Amu away. I threw him on the ground and left the pathetic boy, I needed to find Amu, I needed to make sure she was safe.

* * *

I ran through the entire school, I cut class for the day trying to look for her. I looked into all the buildings, no sign of her. I sat down on the grass, I saw the sophomore building, looks like a good place for someone to hide. Finally the gears started grinding in my brain, she is in the freaking sophomore building, why am I so dumb sometimes? I went inside, the building looked like it was about to topple down, I hope shes ok. I checked all the classrooms until I finally saw her sitting at a desk, her head down. "Amu?" I whispered, just in case she was sleeping. She looked at me tears in her eyes, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained from tears. "Ikuto, Saaya..." She said, stopping herself, she knew that I already know from my expression. I ran up to her and hugged her, she started crying into my chest. "Ikuto what am I going to do?" She said, mumbling into my chest. "Its ok, I'm never leaving your side, and nither is Rima, Utau, Kukai, and Nagi, as long as you have us, everything will be fine." I whispered to her. The building started rumbling, I quickly picked up Amu and ran for the exit, while I was running, apart of the the ceiling collapsed, blocking the exit. I ran over to a window, we were on the second story, there were some kids there that saw me and started calling everyone over to see what was happening. I backed up, and the with a sprinting start, I jumped out the window. I land swiftly on my feet without a scratch on me. Everyone came over and started asking if I was ok and calling me a hero. I saw Nagi, Kukai, Utau and Rima push everyone out of the way to get to me. "Are you guys ok, thats a long way down?" Rima asked, I looked at Amu, she looked terrified. I just nodded my head and got out of the crowd. I saw Saaya glaring at me with cotton stuffed up her nose, Utau probably hit her hard. I ran over to a nearby park so no one would crowd us with stupid questions. I placed Amu on a park bench and sat next to her, she still looked quite terrified. I hugged her, she still was shaking, I decided to do what I did last time, I sung twinkle little star and she finally calmed down. "Why did you go into the building if you knew it wasn't allowed?" She asked me. "Because I knew you were in there, and I didn't want you to get hurt." I told her, brushing some hair off her face. She started getting closer, she was slowely closing her eyes, I, in return, did the same. Nothing can interupt us now, it was just us. We got closer and finally kissed,finally!

* * *

I walked her to the club with my arm wrapped around her, she looked so happy. Did she love me for a long time, when did she figure out? "Hey Amu, how long have you loved me?" I asked her. "I think I've always loved you, but I figured out during the party." She answered. Did I realize during the party as well? Oh well, it didn't matter, all that mattered is that we loved each other. We finally got to the club to find the four teens standing there, waiting for us. Amu went to her friends and they started giggling and whispering while the two boys stared at me, smirking. "So what were you two doing at the park _alone?_" Kukai asked. "We made out on the park bench" I answered blankly. "Ikuto you pervert! Don't tell people!" Amu shouted, apperently she heard me. "Oh yeah? What were you telling Utau and Rima?" I asked, smirking, she blushed and turned around to her friends, I chuckled at her reaction. Sanjo came in and told us that they didn't have to preform because some star dancer was there that we didn't know that name of. As soon as Sanjo mentioned dancing, Amu looked like she was about to burst into tears, but she held it back, hopefully the rumours die down. We all went up to Amu's room to talk, including the boys, soon enough we all got tired and fell asleep, after all it was a stress-filled day.

**Saaya's P.O.V:**

"Fuck! My plan didn't work!" I shouted while banging my dresser. Ikuto even became Amu's boyfriend, he probably already knew about her secret. Now thanks to the blonde bitch, I have a stupid black eye and bleeding nose. If they think I'm going down easy they are all mistaken. I started thinking of a new plan when I finally found one out. After this, Amu won't even talk to Ikuto, and Ikuto will be on his knees, begging for me. I smirked evilly, they won't see me coming.

**Why won't Saaya give up? Because I'm controlling everything. I felt like cursing would express the anger that they all had, so I'm sorry if you didn't like the cursing. I don't think there will be another story with a bunch of cursing but we will see. Thanks for reading!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	10. Chapter 10 : The Depression Kicks In

**Sup guys! Ok I'm not sure if this is going to be done and uploaded by today but I want you to know that I have family and children over (The children keep touching me -_-) and I need to spend time with them. I'm going to try to upload it today so yeah, Here is chapter 10!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Tuesday was no better at school, everyone kept bothering me. I heard whispers throughout the hallways and sexual notes being passed to me in class. Though it was terrible, I had my friends and my boyfriend there with me, so it wasn't too bad. The six of us all started walking to the club, I recived many text messages from Tadase, but Ikuto took my phone and deleted all of them, and I didn't want to read them anyway. Tadase told my secret and I couldn't trust him anymore, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. We finally got there and went through the usual procedure, make-up, clothes, and practice, while the boys just watched. It was some song I never heard of, but I kept dancing. We went backstage and waited for out cue, we finally got called up and went to the stage, but something weird happened. My feet were frozen, everyone in the crowd just kept looking at me, their eyes just glued on me. Then I imagined something, I saw all of our classmates in the audience. Laughing and yelling _stripper_ and _slut_, Saaya was even there with Tadase, laughing the hardest. Tears filled my eyes, I felt dizzy, I saw one look of Ikuto's concerned expression. All the lights went out in my head, and I fell to the floor, I fainted on stage.

I woke up on my bed in my room, with my five friends surronding me. "Amu, what happened?" Nagi asked, worry in his voice. "I-I..." I didn't know how to answer, that the rumors are getting to me? They would just tell me to get over it, and I cant just do that. "I'm a little sick, I have a headache, so you should probably leave me alone for a while." I said, trying to sound as nice as possible. They all nodded and headed out the door, except for Nagi, who just started looking around my room. "I left my phone somewhere, I'll catch up with you guys later." He said, scratching the back of his head. The group finally left and Nagi came up to me with his arms crossed. "Now Amu, we both know you're not sick, so what really happened?" Nagi asked, he always read me like a book, I can't hide anything from him. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them, putting my chin in between them. "The rumours are getting to me, my feet completly froze, I saw our classmates laughing at me and calling me names, I even saw Tadase and Saaya laughing the hardest." I explained, tears welling up in my eyes again. Nagi's _are you serious_ expression turned into a worried one, like he understood what I was going through. "And why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked. "Because I knew the responses I was going to get, and I didn't want to worry anyone." I responded sadly. "Well what did you think we were going to tell you?" He asked. "That I should just forget about, they're just stupid rumours." I whispered, but he heard me. "Well Im not going to tell you that. Listen, since you can't just stop dancing, just look into my eyes when you're dancing, or Ikuto's, and even Kukai's, just imagine we are the only ones in the entire audience. Also get extra practice, it will make you more confident in your dancing which will help you." Nagi explained, and his advice wasn't too bad. "Thanks Nagi, I can always count on you." I said, giving him a hug. "And if you should at least tell Ikuto, he is probably the most worried right now." He said, with a sincere smile. I nodded and he left, Nagi can always help me with these kinds of problems, I'm lucky to have a friend like that.

It was Wensday morning, 5 a.m. when Sanjo walked in with a concerned look on her face. "Amu, what happened last night? I've never seen you like that on stage." She asked, sitting next to me on the bed. I started explaining what happened at school and what Nagi told me, I knew I could trust her because she was like a second mom. "Amu, you have to telll a teacher if students are doing that, its getting out of hand." She told me, wrapping her arm around me and pulling me into a hug. "And be the most hated girl in school for telling? No way, the rumours will die down, and I'll just take Nagi's advice." I told her, getting up and and starting to put on make-up. "Ok, but if it gets too out of control, please tell someone Amu." She said, getting out and closing the door behind her. I sighed and laid down on my bed, would the rumours go away? Will her friends keep taking the abuse they are for being her friend? Will she ever dance again?

Walking to school was a disaster, boys who passed me smacked my ass, girls kept whispering, and I didn't even bother to fight back. I felt terrible, my courage was gone, out the window, and I didn't feel like jumping and getting it back. Everytime I didn't punch a boy are curse at a girl, the students saw me as weak and the actions would be worse. Yesterday I got pushed down in a hallway and no one helped me, none of my friends were there at the time. Rima and Utau told me that they keep getting gross notes from boys and that they kept getting bumped into in the hallway by girls on purpose. Its all my fault, they should just stop being my friends for their own good. I saw Ikuto run up to me, but I just wanted to ignore him so he wouldn't get bullied like me. "Hey Amu, you won't believe what happened to me. Some guy just tried to get into a fight with me." He said, with a little annoyance in his voice. "Why?" I asked, trying to hide my depression. "They mentioned that you were a whore and asked me if they could bang you, I kicked them in the crotch and got detention for a week." He said, smiling at the last part. I stopped walking, he got detention because he was protecting me, it was my fault, everything was my fault. "Ikuto." I said, looking at my feet and clenching my fists, he looked at me concern. "Amu?" He said, getting closer to me, I quickly pushed him away. "Ikuto, we need to break up." I said, I couldn't hold the tears, they were spilling out fast. "Amu, did I do something, I'm sorry." He said, I lifted my head and was shocked to look at him, there were tears in his eyes. "Ikuto its for your own good, I swear, I will never forget you." I said, the tears were forming a puddle on the ground. My heart dropped, I really did love him, it pains me so much to see him like this. I started running back to my house, I never ran so fast, I wanted to give in and apoligize but I had to think what was best for him. I looked back to see him sitting on the ground, tears falling on the ground. Everything is crumbling down, nothing was supposed to be like this, everything is turning upside down.

* * *

I didn't go to school for a week, I couldn't bear to see anyone. If I left to even go to the store, I heard people whispering rumours that I commited suicide then the other person would either reply with a laugh or a _good, that whore deserved it._ It was the 12th and everything was covered in christmas decorations, including the club. I told my uncle that I had mono and he didn't even question it, so I didn't have to dance. I heard the door being banged on everyday by my friends, even Ami and Ikuto came and tried to get me to open the door, but I never answered it. Sanjo tried talking to me, I just kept silent. This is the only way to protect my friends from bullying, I had to stay distant. When Utau and Rima came to dance to at the club, I locked myself in my room so they wouldn't try to talk to me. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my hair was a pale pink and my skin was also paler then it should be, my eyes had lost their glimmer and my lips had lost their pink and plump look. I was home alone, so I went downstairs to make breakfast, cereal.

I was sitting and eating cereal, when all of a sudden my door slammed open, shit, I forgot to lock it. I screamed and ran up the stairs, trying to get away from two teens that were chasing me. I got up to the hallway where they tackled me, I started screaming bloody murder until the second boy covered my mouth. "Amu! What the hells wrong with you, its us!" I heard the boy who was on top of me shout. I turned my head and tried to read out his face, it was Kukai. I looked at the boy who was covering my mouth, It was Nagi. I can't belive I haven't seen them in so long, I couldn't figure out it was them. "Get off me Kukai!" I shouted, trying wiggle out from under him, total failure. "Not until you tell us what happened to you! You havn't come down from your room when Utau and Rima dance, and you haven't come to school for a week, and this all happened after you broke up with Ikuto, now tell us whats up!" He shouted at me, looking more angry then I have ever seen him. I started crying when he mentioned Ikuto, I missed him so much, my heart yearned for his voice. "Amu, I didn't want to do this, but I'm calling Ikuto to tell him to get his butt over here." Kukai said, taking his phone out of his pocket, Nagi just kept looking at me, noticing the loss of color in my face. "NO! Hes gonna get hurt, and you two are too if you don't get out!" I shouted, wiggling again. "What do you mean hurt?" Nagi asked, finally speaking up. I looked into his eyes, they wanted the truth, they made me want to tell the truth, but I couldn't, they would wanna stay with me. I started shaking my head and yelling, Nagi covered my mouth again, he looked so worried. "Ikuto, ya I need you..." Kukai started talking on his phone, I interrupted by slipping my hand free and knocking it out of his hand. "Fine! I'll tell you!" I yelled. "Kukai! Is that Amu?! I'm coming to the club, hopefully you guys are there!" I heard Ikuto shout from the phone, then just a dial tone, no, he can't come over. "I'll tell you! Nagi, lock the door, I can't see Ikuto yet, it will hurt too much." I yelled, yet whispering the last part. Nagi nodded and ran down the stairs, Kukai got off me and pulled me up.

We went over to the dining table and I started to tell them everything, the thoughts in my head and the abuse I was getting, I filled Kukai in why I couldn't dance that one night. Once I was done, they finally understood my situation and the reason for why I didn't speak to anyone. "Amu, we..." Kukai started, but I knew what he was going to say. "No Kukai, don't say that you guys are going to be there for me, because thats whats gonna start to get you hurt and in trouble." I told him, he quickly closed his mouth. "Amu, the rumours stopped, you can come back to school." Nagi informed me. "What about the rumours about me commiting suicide? Besides if I come back, it'll just remind everyone." I told him, they both stayed silent for awhile. "Well what are you going to do? Just not go to school?" Kukai asked. "I can transfer to another close by or I can be home schooled by Sanjo, she works here anyway." I told them, jsut making up more reasons for me not to go back to that hellhole. I started to hear banging on the door, I knew it was Ikuto. "Kukai, I know your in there! I heard Amu on the phone now open the fucking door!" I heard him shout, I motioned for the boys to be quiet, they nodded and kept their mouths shut. After five minutes, the banging stopped, a kick was heard, some silent cursing, and crying too. "Amu, if you hear me, we can get through this together, I know your scared to trust me and I understand that but please." I heard him shout, cries in between some words. I heard him walk away and I burst into tears, my heart was killing me, it kept getting heavier and heavier. Kukai and Nagi started comforting me, it wasn't helping, I need something to give me courage, I needed go back to school and tell everyone that no one can mess with Hinamori Amu, but I just needed something, but what?

**Wow, everything is just turning to shit, what will Amu do? Read to find out! Thanks for reading!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Coming Back Loud and Proud

**Sup guys! I've been getting alot of good reviews and I love reading them all! ANyway lets continue with the 11th chapter , oh and by the way, there will be alot of Amu's P.O.V for a while so, yeah, NOW lets continue.**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Once I stopped crying, Kukai and Nagi left. I was actually kinda happy to see them again, I just miss everyone. I heard Ikuto come by here again and bang on the door, but not as long as last time. I finally decided not to give up, I just have to regain confidence somehow, but I didn't really have a plan. I decided to visit my mom and my dad in the cemetery, hopefully Ikuto won't be there looking for me. I finally made it and hid behind a tree, checking the area for anyone I know, but no one was there. I went in the middle of the two graves and started praying. _Mom and dad, hows it up there? Is it everything you told me it would be when you were alive? Anyway I was wondering if theres anything I could do to build up confidence, you are probably watching me up there, so I don't need to explain why. But just send me a sign that you hear me and you want to help me. _I stood up and did one final bow, I turned around to see Ami standing there with a smile. "We have to stop meeting like this." She said with a sad chuckle. I was startled from seeing her and I jumped back a little, she chuckled some more. "Amu, what happened? You can't hide from us forever." She said with a frown. "Ami, listen, just tell everyone that I'm doing it for their own good, and maybe we can be friends one day in the future." I said, turning around to start walking back. "We still are your friends, and I'm still your sister." She shouted at me. I didn't bother turning around, I had to stay strong to keep everyone safe, and I started walking back, not another word spoken.

* * *

I finally got home, it was eight so I quickly ran up the stairs and locked my door. I layed down on my bed and fell asleep, from what happened today, I needed the sleep. I woke up in a bunch of white clouds, I looked down and saw I was wearing all white, did I die? I looked up and saw a figure standing right in front of me, I jumped back in fright, but I looked at the figure more closely. It was a woman with brown hair and glasses, she was wearing a flowing white gown and had a halo above her head. I finally realized who it was and tears filled up in my eyes. "Mama!" I shouted, jumping into her arms, I missed her loving touch and hug. "Hey Amu, I got your message." She said, smiling down at me, I remebered visting the cemetery, she must have heard me. "Wait, wheres Papa?" I asked, looking around, making sure there was no one else was there to scare me. "Visiting Ikuto's nightmares." She chuckled, I laughed with her, Papa was always so overprotective. But I got sad hearing Ikuto's name, it made my heart feel heavier. "Listen Amu, you can't run away from your friends, if they didn't want to stand up for you, they would've left a long time ago. And right now, they are all worrying about you now, and thats the worst thing in their heads right now." She said, brushing hair out of my face. "What about my dancing, everytime I try to, my feet freeze up, even taking Nagi's advice." I told her, she just took my hand and twirled me around. "Remeber that little dance I taught you?" She asked, and I did remeber, it was a ballet dance, she taught me it when I was eight. From then, I practiced it everyday in memory of her, I nodded and she started dancing it, me joining along, we dance and danced for what seems like hours. "Ok Amu, hopefully this little visit made you feel better, but I have to go now." She said, I jumped into her arms again. "Will I ever get to see you again?" I asked, hugging her tightly. "Probably, but remeber I am always with you." She said, slowely fading away from sight. "I love you Mama!" I shouted. "I love you too Amu." And with that she was out of sight.

* * *

I woke up and put my hand up to my head, it was all a dream? It may have been a dream, but I know she actually visited me. I looked at the time, it was 8:05, the girls probably just started, but I had an idea, I was coming back loud and proud. I looked through all my drawers, and found my old ballet outfit, I put it on and suprisingly it still fit. I ran downstairs unnoticed and saw Utau and Rima dancing on stage, while Kukai, Nagi and Ikuto were watching, Ikuto looked like he couldn't care less. I went backstage and shut off the music and put in a CD I grabbed from my room, the music started and I walked out on the stage, grabbing my friends attention. I started dancing gracefully to the ballet music, it was the dance that my mom had taught me, I hope you can see this mom. Ikuto looked at me shocked, I was happy to finally see him. I kept dancing while Utau and Rima ran backstage, to make sure they didn't interupt my dancing. When I was finished, applause engulfed the room, I looked at the boys, Nagi was smiling at me and Kukai was giving me a thumbs up, while Ikuto quickly ran backstage. I took one final bow and ran backstage, to finally see everyone. Rima and Utau quickly gave me a hug while their eyes were tearing up. "We were so worried, what the hell is wrong with you Amu!?" Rima shouted, pulling herself away from the hug and looking at me. Utau just kept crying while she was hanging onto me. I saw Ikuto approaching me, and Kukai pryed Utau off me. Ikuto got close to me he looked happy to see him, and so did I, I brought myself on my toes and kissed him, he quickly kissed back while twirling me around, this is what I was craving, his voice, touch, and love. We broke the kiss for air and he stopped twirling me. We looked at each other, I was gazing into his eyes while he was gazing into my. "Ikuto, I'm sorry, I..." I was interrupted by him putting a finger on my lips. "Nagi and Kukai told me, and listen, I don't care what happens to me as long as you are safe, and don't ever run away from us, or you are a dead girl." He said, chuckling at last part. I looked back and glared at Kukai and Nagi since I told them to keep their mouths shut, they just scratched the back of their heads and laughed, I looked back at Ikuto who smiled at me, I went up and kissed him again, I heard cheering from our four friends, maybe things are going back to the way they are.

* * *

I was walking back to school, walking with Ikuto while holding hands. Any boy who passed by me, Ikuto glared at them for them to get the message to leave me alone, and no one touched me. We were at the front door of the school. "Are you sure you can do this?" Ikuto asked. "I need to show people that you can't mess with Hinamori Amu." I said, smiling at him, he smiled back. We stepped into the school and the whispers started, I ignored them and just smiled, letting them know that I didn't care. Ikuto and I walked to my locker, I started getting some books out when I heard someones voice. "Decided to show your ugly face, Hinamori?" I heard the voice say, they voice had venom in its words. I turned around to see Saaya standing there, arms crossed and a smirk on her face, god I hated her. "Why, did you miss me? You are so sweet Saaya." I said in a teasing voice, her smirk turned into a glare, I smiled at her reaction. Ikuto was there smirking in amusement , probably never seeing my fiery side except for that one time in class. "So what made you come back, need more high school boy victims?" She said, smirking from her joke. "Why would I want to take _your_ job?" I said, attracting some attention from bypassers, also some laughs from the crowd forming around us. Saaya's face was getting red from anger, god this is perfect. "Listen Hinamori.." She started, but I cut her off. "No you listen, I'm sick that you think you own this school, and your opinion doesn't matter to me, and I don't care about the rumours you screated since they are all lies you spread. Sure you told my secret, but I just dance because thats what my mom did, and I love to dance and express myself. Besides I'm pretty sure everyone here has a secret they are embarrassed about, like your secret that you only spread that rumour because you are jealous of me and Ikuto." I said, I heard oooos from the crowd while Saaya's face kept getting more red. "Leave her alone!" I heard someone shout. I saw Ami run through the crowd and go in front of me, I heard some awws because the girls thought my sister was cute. "You're the bitch who made my sister sad, now you have to face me." Ami shouted, I was shocked by her language, before I knew it, Ami kicked Saaya in the knee. "Listen you twerp!" Saaya shouted, smacking Ami, causing her to fall down. "Oh, fuck no." I whispered, punching Saaya, she fell down. Ikuto started to hold me back. "Let me show her what she deserves!" I shouted, trying to get out of Ikuto's grasp, I couldn't though. Everyone was looking at me, they saw the anger because of the pain I was in. "When I was younger and had my first bra, I couldn't take it off and my mom had to help me!" I heard a girl shout, everyone looked at her questionly, but she just winked at me, and I realized what she was doing. "My mom walked in on me practicing kissing on my stuffed animal!" A guy shouted, it was silent but soon applause came after. "I've never kissed anyone before!" A girl shouted, more applause. "I'm terrified of ghosts!" Another girl shouted, more applause. "I sleep with a night light!" A boy shouted, more applause. They were telling their secrets for me, for Saaya exposing my secret. "I dance at the club where Amu dances!" I heard one familiar voice shout, it was Rima "So do I!" I heard Utau shout. "I pretended to be a girl throughout elementary school because of my dancing!" Nagi shouted next to the two girls. "I suck at school and I got held back one year!" Kukai shouted next to them. I was so happy, this couldn't go better. "And I have a secret too!" Ikuto shouted, he let me go and grabbed my shoulders looking at me. "Amu is the first girl I ever loved!" He shouted, smiling at me. I kissed him while he kissed back, applause from the crowd in front of us. I knew things could go better, but I never realized they would be so great. Saaya stormed out of school while holding her nose, which was probably broken, we all cheered because we finally stood up to the queen bee, and we were all happy. This was the best day ever!

**It looks like Amu got her happily ever after! But the story is NOT over! Will Saaya get revenge at the pinkette? Find out, Thanks for reading!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	12. Chapter 12 : A Christmas To Remember

**Sup guys! Did you like the last chapter? Anyway lets continue! 12th chapter**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

December 23rd, no one has bothered me in school and after all of that, my dancing has improved. I am in class right now, Ikuto fell asleep and I'm on the verge, nothing exciting has been happening lately. Saaya is the most hated girl in school and sometimes doesn't even bother to show her face in school, and I was happy about that. Christmas is around the corner and Rima and Utau said that we will all go Christmas shopping tomorrow, but I don't know what to get Ikuto. I looked over at the sleeping boy, what would someone like him want? The bell rung and his head shot up, he got up and waited for me to pack up and go with him. We started walking in complete silence, I was thinking if he got me anything, what would he get me? "Ikuto, what do you like?" I asked, a little shy. "You." He said blankly, I started blushing and he smirked. "Pervert! I ment like a present or something." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Amu, you don't have to get me anything for Christmas, I have everything I want, I don't need anything else." He said, staring at me. "Well, did you get me anything?" I asked, looking at his face, trying to see if he is lying or not. "Maybe, maybe not." He said, smirking again. I pouted and crossed my arms. "Well, I have to go, something I have to handle at the house." He said, he kissed my cheek and started running. "So, what do you think he got you?" I heard someone say behind me, I turned around to see Rima and Utau standing there. "Did you guys listen to our conversation?" I asked, they both nodded and went next to me. "Guys, what should I get him? The guys a closed book." I said sadly. Rima started rummaging through her backpack and took out a silvery bow, and put it on my head. "You." She said, Utau and her started laughing and I just frowned. "Hahaha, very funny." I teased, pulling the bow off my head and giving it back to Rima. "Don't worry Amu, we will find something tomorrow." Utau reassured me, but I doubted I could find something he would like.

We finally made it to the club and started putting make-up on, soon Sanjo came in with our outfits and we started getting dressed. I was wearing a red dress that ended somewhere at mid-thigh, with the bottom and top lined with white fluff, there was also a black belt with a silver buckle. I was also wearing a Santa Claus hat with red heels, so I was basically sexy santa. I steeped outside to see Rima and Utau both in a green dress that was cut into triangles at the bottom with a belt like mine, they had green with white stripes stockings with white heels. The dress was lined with white fluff at the top, and a green and white hat like mine, so basically sexy elves. We practiced with the song jingle bells and then went backstage and waited. "Wait, where are the boys?" I asked, looking around. "Probably last minute christmas shopping while we're busy." Rima answered blankly, and she was probably right. Is that what Ikuto had to handle when he said he had to go? We got called up and started dancing, I finally saw the boys in the audience, smiling at us. They looked like they were hiding something, even Ikuto, did they actually go last minute Christmas shopping? Once we were done we went backstage and the boys followed. Ikuto went up to me, smirking at my outfit. "Ikuto, what did you really have to handle when you said you had to go?" I said, eyeing him. "Something at home." He replied, but a smile apeared on his face, what did he buy me, its killing me to find out! "Sure." I mumbled to myself, but I could tell he heard me. "Aw, little Amu doesn't trust me?" He said with a fake pout, I laughed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled in victory. He already had something picked out for me but I had nothing for him, he really was a great boyfriend. It was getting late and the boys left, Utau and Rima slept over since we were all going out together tomorrow. We all talked until 2 in the morning and we finally fell asleep.

* * *

We woke up and started getting ready for the mall, the one that Ikuto, Ami, and I went to a while ago. We started walking and got to the mall, I roamed almost all the stores and found nothing for Ikuto, while Utau got Kukai a new soccerball and Rima got Nagi some new dancing slippers. I sighed at my failure, while Rima took out a bow and out it on my head, Both Utau and her started laughing again, where was she getting all the bows? "Well, I have to go, curfew rules, sorry goodnight!" Utau shouted, Rima nodded and said she had to go too, and they both left. I looked around since I was sitting on a bench in the middle of the mall, I saw a pet store, I went in and started looking at the animals. I went to the cats section and they all hissed at me, except for one. It was a cute little black kitten with a hint of blue in its fur, it also had sapphire eyes, it stayed in the corner, it looked scared. I started walking back and looked back at the cat pen, the cats were attacking the little kitten. I ran back took the kitten out of the pen, one of the cats scratched my hand while I grabbed the kitten. "Whats wrong with you all!?" I shouted at the cats, they all hissed and started jumping, trying to grab the kitten in my hands. I stepped away from the pen and took a look at the kitten in my hands, it had some scratches all over its body, I felt bad for it. I couldn't put back in there, those demon cats would maul it. I looked into its eyes, they reminded me alot of Ikuto's, thats when it hit me. Ikuto lived all alone in that house, and he probably gets lonely, a cat would be the perfect pet! Besides I heard him mention that he loves cats, this is perfect! I went to go get some cat food and I started looking at collars, none matched the kitty. I went up the man running the cash register. "Can you get customized collars made here?" I asked. "Yes, but you would have to get it tomorrow, it takes a while to make them." He said, I nodded and decided that wouldn't matter anyway, I would give him the present at nine, since thats when everyone was coming over. I told the man what I wanted on the collar, I wanted a pink and blue collar with the tag engraved that said_ Merry Christmas Ikuto _and on the back it would say _Love Amu_. He told me to drop by somewhere around five tomorrow to pick it up. I adopted the kitten and bought the cat food and ran out the cat store. With one hand I had the cat food and the other I had the kitten, which looked quite cheerful. I made it home and quickly ran upstairs, I put the kitten on my bed and went back downstairs. I grabbed two bowls and some milk, I ran back upstairs and put the two bowls on my floor, I poured the milk into one bowl and the cat food in the other, I picked up the kitten and put him next to the two bowls, he started eating some of the cat food and then started drinking some milk, then he went into my lap and started playing the little strings on my jacket, I giggled at the kitty's actions. "Hmm, I'm gonna have to give you a name for now, what about... Neko-chan?" I asked, the kitty meowed at the name, I giggled again. "Neko-chan it is!" I said smiling, the kitten meowed again. I put the kitten on the floor and went into the bathroom to get changed into my pjs, I went out and grabbed one pillow from my bed and put it on the floor, I put Neko-chan on it and went into my own bed, I heard meowing and saw him trying to get up on my bed, he wanted to sleep with me. I picked him up and placed him on my bed, he wiggled underneath my arm, and he fell asleep, and I did too, I hope Ikuto likes him.

I woke up to the sound of somone knocking at my door, it was 12 p.m. I looked around for Neko-chan and saw my door open, shit I forgot to close it last night. I went downstairs and opened the door and peeked my head to see it was Ikuto. "Hey Amu, whatcha hiding in there?" He said, trying to look into the crack of the door. "Nothing, why would I hide something from you?" I sheepishly chuckled, god I was a terrible lier."Well can I come in?" He asked. "Sure." I answered. NO he can't come in, Neko-chan was running around the house and I need to find him, and I can't let Ikuto know. He came in and I quickly dragged him up to my room. "Stay in here, I'm umm... getting dressed downstairs!" I shouted and slammed my door. I first checked all the rooms upstairs, no sign of him, then downstairs, still no sign of him. I even went into the club to check if he was there, no sign of him, did he escape the house? I quickly got dressed and quickly ran up to my room, I opened the door to see Ikuto holding the cat, GOD DAMMIT IT! "Hey I found this kitten hiding underneath your bed, is it yours?" He questioned, scratching the kitten underneath his chin, he started purring. "No I'm just cat-sitting, for a friend." I said, god I hated lying. "Really, what friend?" He asked, he had a smirk on his face, he was seeing that I was lying. "Umm Sanjo's friend!" I answered, he looked at me then the kitten then me. He shrugged his shoulders and put the cat down. "So, what did you come over?" I asked, eyeing the kitten rubbing against my leg. "Oh I was just bored, well I have to go pick something up, bye." He said, kissing my cheeks and heading out the door. I heard the front door shut and I finally sighed, picking up the kitten. "You're a little troublemaker, aren't you?" I said, holding him up to the air, he meowed in response.

I started walking to the mall with Neko-chan in my arm, it was 5:30. I got to the pet store and picked the collar, it had a silver tag that was ingraved and a camouflage pattern with blue and pink, I put it on him and it matched him perfectly. I quickly ran home and started decorating the house for the party while Neko-chan just played in tinsel. Once I was done, the house was decorated in many colored lights and golden tinsel with a decorated Christmas tree in the corner. It was 8:50 so my friends should come any minute, I heard a knock on my door, I opened the door to see Utau and Rima. "What did you get Ikuto?" Rima asked, I picked up the kitten and told them to read the tag. They both said awww and started petting the kitten. "Wait I have an idea!" Rima said, she pulled the ribbon out of her hair and tied it around the kitty's neck, making a bow on the back of his neck. I heard someone knock on the door and told Utau to put the cat in my room and close the door. She ran upstairs with the kitten and I opened the door, Nagi, Kukai, and Ikuto were standing there with presents in their hands, while Utau's and Rima's were upstairs. We all had cookies and hot chocolate and talked until it was time to exchange presents between boyfriends and girlfriends. Kukai gave Utau a charm braclet with diffrent charms like a microphone, a guitar, a music note and other things. Nagi gave Rima a silver headband with some type of red stones. Ikuto pulled out a little blue velvet box and handed it to me, I opened it and it revealed a silver ring with a blue stone on it, it looked really expensive. "Read whats engraved on the inside." He told me, inside it read _I will always stay with you, _I hugged him and he put it on my ring finger. "Your present is upstairs let me get it." I said cheerfuly. I ran upstairs and grabbed the kitty, who was trying to take the red ribbon off, and ran back downstairs. I put him behind my back so I could talk to Ikuto first. "Listen, I know how you live alone and get lonely in that big house by yourself, so I got you this!" I shouted the last part, revealing the cat behind me, he looked at it and smiled but looked at it a little confused. "I thought you said he was Sanjo's friend's cat." He said, petting the kitty on his lap. "Well I lied, I didn't know he was in my room when you came over today so when you found him, I had to make something up." I explained, he looked at the tag on the kitty and read it out loud. "Does he have a name?" He asked, I shaked my head. He observed the cat closely, probably trying to find out a name. "What about Amuto? Its a combination of our name." He said, I nodded my head in a agreement with the name. He kissed my forehead and and petted his new kitty, Amuto.

**Christmas themed chapter yay! Even though its not christmas :( Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	13. Chapter 13 : A New Face

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter! we are almost up to 30 reviews so please keep on reviewing! Anyway chapter 13!**

**Rima's P.O.V:**

The teacher gave us silent bookwork until some new student was supposed to come, and I wasn't doing it since it was just busy work. I sat there, with my elbow on the desk and my head resting on my hand, while Nagi was working very hard, I was wondering about the new student. Was she nice, evil, pretty, ugly, tall, short, smart, dumb? There was a knock at the door and Nikaidou ran over from his desk to answer it, I heard some whispers and he went to the middle of the class. "Ok class, today as you all know we will be having a new student and I would like to introduce her, her name is Akane Kawasaki." He said while the girl walked in. The girl had a thin body with... pink hair, probably dyed, but it looked exactly like Amu's. I looked at Amu who was wide-eyed, so was Ikuto, I looked at Nagi who was just smiling at her. In jealousy, I punched his shoulder and he mouthed me _ow_, I smiled at him and then stared back at the the Akane chick. She had a weird aura, almost an evil one, I can't trust her, theres something up with her. She had normal brown eyes and pale skin, I tried to read her eyes to see if she was planning something but they were a closed book. "Ok Kawasaki, you can sit behind Himamori, raise your hand." Nikaidou said. "Its Hinamori." Amu sighed while raising her hand. The girl sat down behind Amu, I wanted to glare at her and tell her noth to touch Amu, but Nagi would probably stop me. "I don't like her, she has a weird aura." I mumbled, Nagi heard me. "Rima, you have to stop accusing people of things, maybe shes a really nice girl." Nagi said, smiling at me. I narrowed my eyes at the girl again, she was talking and laughing with Amu, jealousy filled my veins, I couldn't just off the feeling I had about the girl.

* * *

Class finally ended and I ran over to Amu and grabbed her hand, glaring at Kawasaki, telling her to back off. "Rima have you met Akane-chan?" Amu asked, chan? Amu, don't fall into her game, shes evil. "No, and I wouldn't like the pleasure to." I answered coldly, keeping an eye on the girl. Amu glared at me for being rude and I just ignored her. "I'm sorry if I did something for you not to like me." Kawasaki said, bowing her head, she wanted me to fall for her game. I quickly started dragging Amu out of the class, leaving the girl behind. "Rima, whats wrong with you, you were so mean to her!" Amu shouted at me when we finally got outside. "Amu, theres something evil about her, she has a weird aura, a _lying _aura." I told her, looking as serious as possible. Amu knew I was good at judging characters sometimes, I had a gift. "Fine, I'll keep an eye out for her, but I seriously doubt it." Amu said, sighing a little at the end. We saw Ikuto run up to us, then he went beside Am and held her hand. "So what do you think Akane? I think shes really nice and pretty." Amu asked Ikuto, who just shrugged his shoulders in reply. We walked to the club and saw Utau already there, applying make-up. "Hey Utau, we had a new student in class, her name is Akane Kawasaki." Amu said cheerfully at Utau. "Don't trust her, she has a lying aura." I whispered to Utau, who just eyed me. The usual routine, make-up, clothes, blah blah blah. We heard the door open because of a little bell, but it wasn't just any person. "Sorry the clubs not... Akane?" Amu said, looking at the second pinkette curiously. "Oh Amu, do you dance here? Because I would like to apply for a dancing job." Kawasaki said, as soon as she said that, Sanjo came out. "Well I would like to see an audition." Sanjo said, crossing her arms and eyeing the girl. Amu looked a little shocked and so did Utau, to see another high schooler try to audition. I just really hoped she doesnt't make it, I wouldn't like that she took the last place the group hangs out alone. I saw Amuto run around the club and then Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi walk in. "Amuto! Come here kitty kitty!" Utau shouted, chasing the kitty around the club, she was completly obsessed with animals, especially that cat. "Ikuto!" Amu shouted, jumping into his arms, she kissed him and they started talking while I went over to Nagi. "What is she doing here?" Nagi whispered to me. "To audition." I answered, he looked wide-eyed. "Girls come on! Clubs opening soon!" Sanjo shouted, I kissed Nagi and ran backstage, Utau gave Ikuto the kitty and ran backstage too, Amu and Ikuto shared a final kiss then she finally ran backstage. While we were waiting and Amu and Utau were talking, I took a peek through the curtain. I saw Kawasaki sitting dangerously close to Ikuto, petting the kitty on his lap, Ikuto looked annoyed, good he wasn't falling for her plans either. We got called up and started dancing, I noticed the girl eyeing Amu, is she doing what I think shes doing? We were finally finished and the boys came backstage and Ikuto went up to me. "I don't like that girl, she kept trying to get close to me, including she was eyeing Amu strangely while she was dancing." Ikuto whispered to me, I nodded. "I realized that too, includind she has a weird aura." I whispered back, we both turned around to see her standing there, laughing with everyone. I gritted my teeth, she was holding Amu's hand and showing her how she dances, she moved great, but that didn't change my opinion on her. She looked over my way, with a... EVIL SMIRK!? Oh, I'm killing her.

* * *

We all sat down in the audience when everyone left to see her audition, Sanjo sitting with us, we were a little cramped in that booth, including Amuto kept running across everyones lap. She danced gracefully on stage, everyone was awed by her dancing, except me and Ikuto. Once she was done Sanjo went up to her and gave her a weeks schedule, I was so mad that she got in. Amu, Kukai, Utau, and Nagi congratulated her while Ikuto and I just sat in the booth. Soon everyone left while I was still packing up my stuff and getting ready to leave. Amu was up in her room so I was alone in the club, or at least I thought. "Oh Rima, why don't you trust me?" Someone said behind me, I turned around to see Kawasaki behine me, with crossed arms and an evil smirk on her face, I glared at the girl. "Just who do you think you are, trying to steal Amu's boyfriend?" I said, I could finally read her eyes, she revealed her evil side to me. "Oh, it doesn't matter who I think I am, it matters that everyone else thinks I'm a sweet innocent girl, and your just a girl who hates me for no apprenant reason, so who do you think they will believe?" She said, bending down to get all in my face, I put my finger on her nose and pushed her face away from me. "Wrong, everyone thinks you are innocent, except me _and _Ikuto, so if I tell him, he will believe me." I said, smirking back at her. "So? No one else will believe you two, so I will get Ikuto on my good side and steal him away, and I figured there was no point in hiding it from you, since you already hate me." She stated beginning to turn around and leave. "Just who are you!" I shout at her, clenching me fists. "That doesn't matter, for now." She said, I saw her smirk within the darkness, and soon she entirly disappeared in it. I have to tell Amu, but she won't believe me, she would say I'm being paranoid or jealous. I have to find a way to catch her in her scheme, but right now, I had to let Ikuto know.

* * *

I started running toward his house, as fast as I could with the stupid dancing bag in my hand. I finally made it to his house and knocked on the door, he answered it with a blank face, I barged into his house and sat on his couch. "We need to talk." I said seriously, he shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to me. "Listen, Kawasaki just admited to me that she wants to steal you away from Amu, and I'm not lying, I swear on my life." I said, putting my hand on my heart. He looked wide-eyed, then he just smirked. "I love Amu, if she thinks that a girl that looks like her will just sweep me away from her, they are awfully mistaken." He said, keeping the smirk on his face. I smiled at his reply, I knew I could trust him, but then I was a little confused. "What?" Ikuto asked, seeing my confused face. "Well what does she have against Amu though?" I asked, he looked up at the ceiling with both of his hands behind his head. "One of my crazy fangirls? Saaya's groupies?" He said, questioning both. "But Saaya hasn't been in school for a while, I don't think she would still have a grudge?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders. I guess it didn't really matter who she was right now, but it did matter that the insane girl had to be taken down. The mixture of me and Ikuto's evil brains, we were sure to come up with a great plan, I came up with and idea and smirked at Ikuto, who smirked back like he read my brain, this was going to go swimmingly.

**Too short? Sorry I have a massive headache but I still wanted to update for you guys so I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, who do you think Akane exactly is? Oh and I hope her name doesn't suck, I'm not really good with words.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	14. Chapter 14 : Rima Finally Found Out

**Did you guys enjoy the last chapter? I hope you enjoy!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

Class starts at nine and right now it is eight, Rima is supposed to get here by now. Look, ten minutes passed, shes late, I sighed, maybe the plan will have to commence tomorrow. I opened the door to start heading out to school, but instead, I saw panting Rima with a recorder in her hand and her backpack in the other. "Sorry I'm late. I had to create an excuse for me having to wake up early and taking the recorder." She said, still panting a little. I invited her in and we both sat down on the couch. "Do you have the duct tape?" She asked, I nodded my head and took it of the table next to the couch. "Umm, how am I supposed to wrap this around by myself?" She asked, blushing from embarrassment. "Well, I'll help you put it on, do you have a tanktop on?" I asked her, she shook her head, that means I would have to see Rima in only a bra. I blushed at the thought, it seems she read my mind and she blushed too. "Well, your someone I trust, so I know you won't do anything weird to me." She answered, cheeks covered in a tint of pink. I nodded and she got up, starting to take her shirt off. I looked away while she was taking it off, picking up the recorder and tape and getting ready. "Ok, lets start." She whispered, I turned around to see her in only a bra and her school skirt. "Stop staring and tape the thing to me!" She shouted, red as a beet now. I put the recorder right underneath the inbetween of her breasts. I told her to hold it while I taped it around her body, I noticed she was shaking a little, was she scared. I was finally finished and stood in front of you, I leaned in to press the recording button. She screamed and started hitting random places on my body, I couldn't move anything below my neck. "Rima! What the hell did you do to me?!" I yelled, trying to move my body, yet I was paralyzed. "I'm sorry! Ever since that time in elementary school, I'm so scared of men getting close, and I learned to paralyze people in karate." She exclaimed, pcking me up and putting me on the couch. Thats when I remembered what she told me, she almost got kidnapped in elementary school. I felt bad for her, she was stumbling to get her shirt and put it on. I soon started getting feeling back in my body, we both headed out to school, but I kept my distance, the girl can kill.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

Ikuto and I were walking to school and we finally made it. "Remeber he plan, its recording right?" He asked, I looked into my shirt to see the red light blinking, I nodded. We both went to class, but for me, it was hard to pay attention. Amu kept talking to Anake which made me angry, Ikuto was sleeping. The bell finally rang and I quickly ran up to Anake and dragged her to the far part of school, so we can talk in private. We finally got there, she looked at me confused. "So what do you have against Amu?" I asked, hopefully she doesn't know my plot. "What ever do you mean, Rima-chan?" She said in a innocent voice, I clenched my fists. "You know, your plot to steal Amu's boyfriend?" I asked through clenched teeth. She put her hand over her hand and looked shocked, god why doesn't she just admit it? "Why would I ever do that?" She said, still with the shocked face. "Listen you..." I started, interrupted by her evil smirk and a sudden punch to my chest. Her fist twisted on my chest, causing all the recorder pieces to fall through my shirt and on the floor. "Nice try, twerp." She said, the evil smirk still plastered on her face. I fell to the floor, the pain going throughout my body, she left me on the floor. I started coughing and put my fingers up to my lips and looked at them again, they had blood on them, she punched me that hard? I saw a blur of purple and I passed out, the pain and the blood loss was too much.

* * *

I woke up feeling like I was floating, but supported by something, my mouth tasted like metal. I opened my eyes groggily to see I was being carried bridal style. I saw someones face when I looked up, where was I being carried to, am I being kidnapped? I started freaking out until I heard the persons voice, it was calm and reassuring. "Rima! Its me, Nagi." The voice said, my vision became clearer and I saw Nagi's smiling face, whick made me instantly feel better. "How did you find me?" I asked. "I followed you when you were dragging Anake, I was afraid you were going to murder her." He answered with a little chuckle at the end. "So you saw everything!?" I exclaimed, he nodded. I was happy that someone knew besides me and Ikuto, but just because Nagi knew doesn't mean Amu was going to believe me. "Wait, where are we going?" I asked, looking around trying to recognize the neighborhood. "My house, you need medical care, I think some of the chips from the recorder impaled your chest." He said, looking serious. That would explain the sharp pain in my chest. "Well how are we going to tell Amu?" I asked. "Listen if Ikuto knows, then lets not bother with it, I mean thats her only goal right?" He said, asking at the end. I nodded, but I really didn't know, was that her only goal? We finally made it to Nagi, he snuck past his mom and ran to his room, still carrying me. We made it to his room and he layed me down on his bed. "Now Rima, I will have to lift up your shirt, is that ok?" He asked, I nodded while shaking a little, great, now two men have seen my chest today. He lifted my shirt and gasped, there were tiny pieces in my chest while the duct tape pushed some in. He started unwrapping the tape, it was pulling at my skin so I winced in pain, he looked at me with a sorry expression. Once the tape was off, he grabbed some tweezers and started pulling the pieces out, everytime he pulled one out, a little blood came out, it hurt alot. Once all of them were pulled out, my chest had a big bruise where she punched me, and tiny little holes from the pieces. He grabbed some ant-biotics and rubbed it on my chest, the stinging went through my body, I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. Then I felt something sticky on my chest, I opened my eyes and saw that he was putting bandages on me, I was relieved it was over. "See now why did you put yourself in that danger?" Nagi asked, putting on the last bandage. "Because I didn't want Amu to get hurt again, to leave us again." I told him, whispering the last part. "But I was worried about you, you're lucky she just left you there." He said, using his hand brush some hair out of my face then putting it on my cheek. I leaned my head more into his cheek, it felt nice and warm. He leaned in closer to my face and I did the same, we started kissing until we heard a voice at the door. "Busy, are we?" The voice said, we quickly turned to see Ikuto leaning against the door, smirking. I started blushing and I pulled my shirt down, Nagi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Ikuto! How did you get in!" I yelled, still blushing. "Your mom let me in, and thank god, who knows what this would have turned into." He said, he smirk growing wider. Now I was as red as a beet, and not from embarrassment, from anger. I got up and went up to him, I hit the nerve spots on his body and he fell down, Nagi looked shocked and Ikuto looked mad. "God dammit Rima! Don't do that ever again!" He shouted, I just giggled and didn't bother to help him, I just went up to Nagi and sat down next to him, he wrapped his arm around me. "Listen, why didn't you at least follow Rima, she got injured." Nagi said seriously. "I tried, but Rima ran too fast and Amu dragged me somewhere else, I told her I had to go handle something, I hate lying to her." Ikuto said, frowning at the end. "Well how did you know I was here?" I asked, yelling a little, I was suprised Nagi's mom didn't come in. "I just figured, besides I saw Nagi run your direction." Ikuto answered, still trying to move his body.

* * *

We talked at Nagi's for a while until it was seven and then we started walking to the club, I still had a preformance. We got there and then I realized something, I can't dance due to injuries. I saw Amuto with Utau and then I saw Amu talking to Anake, I gritted my teeth. "Amu I can't dance due to injuries." I said, glaring a little at Kawasaki. "What happened Rima?" She asked, a worried expression on her face, I can't tell her Kawasaki punched me, she won't believe me. "I fell down the stairs." I told her, Kawasaki shot me a quick evil smirk. "I mean I can take her place, since she can't dance." She said innocently, I glared at her. "I mean, I guess, we don't have any other replacments." Amu said, scratching the back of her head. I sat in the booth next to Nagi, I can't believe the nerve of her. "Don't worry, she will get found out soom enough." Nagi said with a reassuring smile. I couldn't help thinking that she was trying to do more then steal Ikuto from her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

I started walking home, I didn't feel like watching them dancing. I started thinking of something, Akane reminds me way too much of someone, but I couldn't figure out who. I finally got home and went up to my room, trying not to wake my sleeping parents. I went up to my room and went on my computer, looking up the name Akane. I saw that the definition for her name was a beautiful red. Red, red, red, the word bounced through my mind, and it wouldn't get out. Then an image popped up in my mind, an evil image, an image of Saaya pooped up. Saaya wanted revenge on Amu, Saaya died her hair pink to be like Amu, the evil aura around her was Saaya's, everything in my head started ringing. Anake is... Saaya, Anake is Saaya, Anake is Saaya, ANAKE IS SAAYA!

**Rima found out, but how will she prove it to everyone? Hope you enjoyed reading, and we got 30+ reviews thanks so much! Hugs and kisses for everyone! Love ya!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	15. Chapter 15 : Who Is Akane?

**Hey guys, I think you guys are going to be in for a big suprise on this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Rima's P.O.V:**

Oh god, is Saaya really that insane?! To dye her hair pink and go to the extreme of becoming a new person!? No, theres something wrong here, Saayas insane, but not that insane. I looked at the clock, its 12 a.m., well I needed answers now. I ran downstairs quietly and ran out the door, for some reason, I knew where Saaya lived, I don't remeber how. I made it to her house and banged on her door, no reply, banged again, no reply. I backed up and kicked the door down, you might think I'm insane but I'm actually worried. I haven't seen Saaya anywhere, not the mall, park, not even school, maybe she doesn't even live here anymore. The place looked abandoned, white sheets covering some furniture that was still in the house. I went through all the rooms, one was filled with pictures of Saaya, probably her room. I passed a door that had light coming from underneath the door, I tried opening the door, locked. I kicked the door down, I saw pictures of Ikuto all over the walls, who's room is this? Right across from me was a desk, turned into a shrine for Ikuto. I walked up to the desk, all the candles were lit, someone was here not too long ago. I picked up a photo on the desk, it was Amu and Ikuto together, I remeber this photo, we took it after the christmas party. But what I don't remember is Amu's eyes being scratched out, I put the photo down and saw a piece of paper, it had some writing scribled on it. It read

_Dear Diary,  
I just went to go get my hair dyed pink, I couldn't let anyone know I looked like her or they would suspect me. My poor sister lost the battle for Ikuto's heart to a stupid stripper, well I wasn't going to make her mistake. We both agreed that I would stay out of Ikuto's life, but hes so yummy, hes a god on earth. Once I heard she failed to get him, I was so mad, I smashed a bottle on her head and dragged her down to the basement, shes tied to a chair right now. I feed her everyday but I think I should stop, I mean a failure shouldn't live, right? I wasn't going to let anyone come between me and Ikuto-koi, and I'll do anything that takes, even if that requires some funerals, and the next one is Amu's._

I dropped the note and backed up, who is this insane bitch?! Who is tied to a chair in the basement, this isn't Saaya, I had to be careful in this house, some maniac is living here. I tip-toed throughout the house, trying to find the basement entrance. I saw it covered by a white sheet and I held on to the latch, I pulled it up to see stairs leading down, I walked down them to the a torched room made of stone, am I in a horror movie or something? I saw someone in a chair with red hair, oh god its Saaya! I ran up to her, she looked up and started screaming through her duct taped mouth. "Don't worry, I'm here to save you." I said, she kept screaming. I went up to her and pulled off the duct tape. "Watch out!" She shouted, I turned around to see Anake with a bottle in her hand, holding it over my head. Before I could do anything, the bottle smashed on my head causing me to faint, oh god what will she do to me.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Its been a day and I havn't seen Rima anywhere, the last place I saw her was at the club, when she said she had injuries and couldn't preform. Her parents already called the cops, and they don't have a lead on where she is. I don't have any idea and neither can the rest of the group, I sighed, I was quite worried. Akane passed me a note, it read

_Meet me at the library after school!"_

I turned around and gave her a thumbs up, she gave me one too. I looked at Ikuto, he looked deep in thought, I wonder if it was about Rima, to be honest he was quite closed with me, since yesterday, he stopped talking to me, what was he hiding? The bell finally rang and I leaned down to get something, and when I looked up, both Akane and Ikuto were gone, I shrugged my shoulders and started walking towards the library. Akane and I got a lot closer, she slept over yesterday and we talked alot, yet not really about her, mostly me. I knew I could trust her, there was something about her. Scratch that, what I just saw made me forget everything I said. I walked into the library and saw a sight that completly broke my heart, I saw Akane kissing Ikuto, Akane opened her eye and saw me. "Oh my god Amu, I'm so sorry, Ikuto just pushed me to his chest and kissed me!" She cried, Ikuto shot her a glare and ran over to me. "Amu, you know I wouldn't.." He started

SMACK!

The red handprint on his cheek started swelling, while the tears in my eyes were swelling. "Ikuto, you playboy! I hate you and I want you out of my sight, I fucking hate you!" I shouted, before he could say anything, I ran away, tears blurring my vision. I can't believe I trusted him, what made me think that he could, a playboy, could love me. Thats what I get for opening up to someone, I should have figured, he loves me until a prettier girl walks by, then I'm trash. There was something in my heart though, that said he wouldn't do that.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

Ew, Akane is dragging me to the library, she said she needed help finding a manga or something. I started walking to the manga section, until Akane grabbed my shoulder, turned me around, and kissed me! I tried pushing away but she held me tight. She started to shout something and then I realized Amu standing there, crying, the I also realized Akane was blaming me, bullshit! I shot her a glare and ran over to Amu. "Amu, you know I wouldn't.." I started, she slapped me, causing a red handprint to appear on my face."Ikuto, you playboy! I hate you and I want you out of my sight, I fucking hate you!" She shouted at me, before I could reply she ran away. I turned around to face Akane, who was smirking. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted at her. "Well now Amu can't bother our relationship, Ikuto-koi." She said, running a finger down my chest, I pushed her off. Then I realized something, shes so insane, and she knows Rima knows her plan. "What did you do to Rima!" I shouted at her, she fakely pouted. "I didn't do anything to the bitch, how can you blame me for something like that." She said, I started running there most be something that can lead me to Rima, who knew where she was holding her? I ran to her house that was swarmed with cop cars. "Woah young fella you can't come in here." He said, I pushed him to the side and went into the house and went upstairs, to Rima's room. I checked everything, no evidence, then I saw the laptop, I opened it and checked the search history. The was something labeled _definition of Anake_, I clicked it and saw that it meant beautiful red, beautiful red? Was there something that gave her a hint on who she was? I started pacing the room, red, the color of a rose, is she a florist? I smacked my head for that one, maybe someone we knew with something red about her and wanted revenge on Amu. Come on Ikuto, think like Rima! The image flashed in my head, but top fast, I couldn't make out the person. The image came back and froze in my head, Saaya? Why Saaya? I remebered the last day I saw Saaya, Amu had punched her for touching Ami, and she ran out of school, but Anake's hair is pink. Then it hit me, SAAYA DYED HER HAIR AND PRETENDED TO BE SOMEONE ELSE TO GET REVENGE ON AMU! Thats it, but now where is Rima?

**Rima's P.O.V**

Oh god my head, I fluttered my eyes open and saw Saaya tied in a chair in front of me, her head was down. I saw Anake walk up to me, she used her finger to lift me chin up to face her. I was about to punch her, but something held me back, I had ropes that tied me hands to the handle bars and also that tied my feet to the legs of the chair. "Aww, little Rima-chan, awake, are we?" She said smirking at me. "You're not going to get away with this, you insane bitch!" I shouted at her. "Really, because Amu just broke up with Ikuto for kissing me." She said proudly. "Probably a forced one." I spat at her. She slashed something against my face, I felt warm liquid slide down my cheek. "Ikuto loves me! He just doesn't realize it yet!" She yelled at me, then she stomped up the stairs, and I heard the door shut. Saaya finally raised her head, she had a black eye and slashes all over her face. "Saaya, who is she?" Saaya looked at me, her eyes read pain, I felt sorry for her. "My sister." She whispered, but I heard loud and clear, that would explain the note I found. "Why is she doing this?" I asked. "One time when she was walking me to school , she saw Ikuto and said it was fate. She turned her room into a shrine for him, I told her it was impossible to become his girlfriend since she didn't even know him,so she said that I had to become his girlfriend or she threatened to take my life, thats why I was such bitch to you guys, she watched me through windows of school, she had a microphone and told me what to say through a little speaker in my ear, she said I had to act that way, then she told me to team up with Tadase because he was one of Amu's best friends, so he probably knew some secrets. She watched our conversation and made all those posters and hung them up at night. On the last day of school, I ran home, trying to pack all my stuff, she smashed a bottle over my head and dragged me down here, if she was angry she took it out on me, she stopped feeding me yesterday." Saaya explained, I was shocked, I can't believe what Saaya has been going through. This just made me more angry at Anake. "Wait, why did she dye her hair pink?" I asked. "Well first, she thought Ikuto liked pink haired girls since he was dating Amu, and second, she said she looks way too much like me and that you guys would suspect her." She explained again, I saw tears start falling from her face. "I'm so sorry Rima! I couldn't call the cops or anything, I'm so sorry I put your life in danger!" She shouted, all the tears falling on the floor. "Wait, where are your parents?" I asked her, I hope I'm not swarming her with questions. "They left, they gave us money for a house and left, they were convinced my sister would kill them one day and they left me with her." She said, the crying got stonger. God dammit it! I started jumping up and down in my chair, hoping the chair would break. I kept banging the chair into a pillar in the basement until it finally broke, Saaya looked really suprised. I got up and started untiying her, she got up and I started dragging her up the stairs. "What are you doing?" She whispered. "I'm kicking your sister's ass for doing that stuff to me, and all the pain she put you through." I whispered back, smiling at her. She smiled back, it was the first time I saw Saaya smile.

**WHOA**, **so much happened! I hope you liked it and didn't think it was too short but I'm pretty sure it was filled with a bunch of suprises so I hope you enjoyed reading!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	16. Chapter 16 : Akane Is Finally Caught

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. And I'm sad to say this but this story is nearing an end :( but! Stayed tune because after the last chapter I'm going to alway you guys to choose between two storys. I will give you two descriptions and then you will vote which one you like! Now lets continue with chapter 16!**

**Rima's P.O.V:**

I slowly opened the basement hatch, taking a quick peak before entirely stepping out. It seemed like the coast was clear, I motioned at Saaya to follow me and she nodded. I stepped out with caution, that girl could be anywhere. Oh, but I wasn't escaping, I was kicking her ass, No one even dares to tie me up without getting revenge from me. I started walking toward the Ikuto shrine room, I looked around and I saw a bottle, how many bottles were around this god damn house, she hit me with one, she hit Saaya with one, was she a freaking alcholic or some shit? I Grabbed the bottle and slowely opened the door, the candles were blown out, she was in here, scratch that, she _is_ in here. I quickly checked behind the door, common hiding spot, no sign of her. I walked over to the closet, nothing, Saaya stayed close behind me. "I'm not there." I heard someone say, I quickly turned around, holding the bottle, ready to swing. I scanned the room, no sign of her. "Why bother saving the failure, shes not worth the air she breathes." I heard the voice again, where the hell is she!? Then I realized, insane people hide in insane places, I quickly threw the bottle up to the ceiling, then I covered my head for falling glass, and so did Saaya. I saw a body fly down from the ceiling, bullseye, I quickly jumped on her, keeping her down. I grabbed her head and started slamming her head against the floor. "What is wrong with you!?" I shouted, slamming her head in between each word, she didn't reply, I guess I knocked her unconscious. I got off her and started heading out, until something tackled me down, or should I say _someone_. SHe held me down and started slamming my head like I did to her. I saw Saaya sneak up to tackle her, but unfortunately, Anake noticed too. She drew out a gun at the red head, she evilly smirked. "Oh little sister, you are so dumb, I guess I should have killed you when I had the chance, but I will take care of that right now." She said, I saw her finger on the trigger an flipped out, thank you Ikuto for helping me remeber this. I hit her nerve points, but she didn't fall, what? Was I expecting it to be so easy? She turned around to draw the gun at me, I quickly kicked it out of her hand, it slid to the other side of the room. I ran at it, but she tackled me down, we started pulling hair and punching, also while inching closer to the gun, we finally saw it wasn't there, then Saaya drew the gun at Akane, I quickly backed away. "Saaya, sis, this was all just a joke, its funny right? Now give me the gun." She said, chuckling slightly. Saaya tossed me the gun, I was shocked but she just smiled at me. "I'm not the type of person for revenge." She said, keeping her grin, I smirked at her, then I drew the gun with one hand Akane. "See now I'm one all for it." I said, smirking evilly. Anakes eyes went wide, I pointed the gun at her foot and shot, she fell down screaming. "Killing you would be too easy, let your ass rot in jail." I said, kicking her back, she screamed louder. I saw Ikuto rush in, he looked at the screaming girl on the floor, then Saaya, then me. "I thought..." He said, pointing at Saaya and Akane. "I did to, but no time for explaining, call the cops and an ambulance." I told him. He walked out of the room and started making calls, Saaya walked up to me. "Why didn't you kill her?" She asked. "She doesn't deserve to the sweet bliss of death, let her get raped in jail." I said, after all she did, Amu's feelings, Saaya's injuries, and my injuries, she should pay. Saaya nodded and walked to her sister, leaning down to her. "Rimas right, after all the hell you put all of us through, and after all of that, Ikuto doesn't love you." She said, I think the last four words struck in Akane's head, I saw a tear appear in her eye. I heard blaring sirens and flashing lights through the windows, well Ikuto made the calls. I thought cops would be the first ones to storm in, but it was Amu, she ran up to me and gave me a great hug. "If you are going to confront an insane maniac, call me first." She said with a smile, I chuckled. Amu looked at the girl with the bleeding foot, she bended down and brushed hair out of her face, Anake grabbed her hand a dug her nails into her skin. "I will always hate you!" She shouted, I drew the gun at her head. "Then again, death doesn't sound so bad for you." I told her, she let go of Amu's hand, which was now bleeding, and looked at me. "I will be back, and I will kill you all." She said. "Not unless this trigger is pulled, which is about to happen if you don't shut up." I spat at her, resting my foot on her head, squishing her head. The cops finally came in and took the girl, then one of them asked Saaya and I to follow him, I gave him the gun, I looked back at Amu who was waving, I was happy that I saved her life from an insane maniac.

**Amu's P.O.V: **

Wow, I can't even imagine what Rima went through, and I can't believe Saaya didn't mean anything that happened throughout this year. I saw Ikuto run up to me, I looked away, I didn't want to see him. "Amu, do you still believe I kissed her? I mean she just got put in jail for petes sake." He said, pointing to the door. "Ikuto listen, maybe this is a sign that we shouldn't be together, I mean we broke up twice and I almost got killed homicidal maniac, maybe if its just safer if we stay apart, but we can stay friends." I told him, as much as it killed me, this was for the best. "Amu." He said in a sad voice. "Ikuto, don't make it harder then it is." I said, he nodded while a tear fell of his eye. "But before we do officially break up, can I have a favor?" I asked him, he nodded his head. "Can you please sing to me, it makes me feel safe." I told him. He started singing twinkle twinkle little start to me while hugging me. It felt so good to be safe and warm in his arms. We stood there, while the sirens and flashing lights were everywhere, I felt like we were in our own universe, there was just us in it. There were stars everywhere, shining bright, there was even a pink and blue close to each other, I smiled at my imagination.

* * *

It has been a week since everything happened, kuto ad I became best friends, and I was happy. But there was something in my heart that was yearning for more, but I had to ignore it, this would be best for us. I heard knocking on my door, but before I could even open it, Utau and Rima barged in. "Akane's court date is in june and you are a witness." Rima stated blantly, it was may right now so thats not so far away. "Wow, its already may guys, can you believe that?" I asked the, the both shook their heads, the year did fly by. "Amu, when are you going to get back together with Ikuto?" Utau asked, completly out of the blue. I felt my cheeks heating up, they have been against our break up since day one. "Guys, its just better like this, now no bad things can happen." I said, looking at my feet. "Amu, Akane was the cause of all the problems, but that crazy nut is going jail, so now nothing bad can happen." Rima said, stilling proud that she stopped that insane maniac. "I don't know guys, what if Ikuto doesn't even want to get back together?" I asked, they both didn't know the answer to that question. I looked up at the ceiling, what is Ikuto thinking right now, whats making him tick right now?

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

URRGGGHHHH, this is killing me! I've been pacing back and forth while Nagi is reading a book and Kukai is balancing a soccer ball on his head. "Guys!" I yelled at them, Nagi looked up while Kukai fell back in his chair from suprise, I chuckled a little but went back to being serious. "I can't stand being just friends with Amu, I love her!" I exclaimed, Nagi just looked at me, Kukai stumbled trying to get up with the chair. "Ikuto, just show her that you love her so much." Nagi said, like it was that simple, Kukai finally got up and just nodded with what Nagi said. "But how?" I asked, they both shrugged their shoulders. I sat down on my couch, I pouted and crossed my arm, I huffed. No one looked up at me, I huffed louder, no one looked at me, I got up and huffed the loudest I could. "God dammit it Ikuto!" Nagi said, closing his book and putting it on the coffee table, I smiled. "Ok, what does she like, what makes her happy?" He asked me, I started thinking and I finally figured it out. "When I sing to her." I said, I don't know what this is going help. "Sing her a love song." Nagi said, but I can't just sing to her. "I have it! You, call Utau and get her butt here." I exclaimed at Kukai, he pulled out his phone and started dialing. "You, call Rima and get her butt here." I exclaimed at Nagi, he nodded and pulled out his phone. I had a plan, I might get detention but I don't care, I'll show Amu I love her.

**OK, before all of you shout at me for making Amu break up with Ikuto, I'm planning to end this story with a great ending, and the next chapter is coming up right after this one. So calm down people! Ok I hoped you enjoyed reading!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	17. Chapter 17 : A Happy Ending

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and this is technically the last chapter, then the epilouge, then the two descriptions. So thank you all for reviewing and reading since this is the first story I ever wrote on here, I'm so happy that I recieved 40+ reviews and 3000+ views so far, anyway lets continue with the 17th chapter.**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Utau and Rima had to leave because both of their parents called, at exactly the same time. I'm pretty sure it wasn't their parents but I didn't bother. I heard around that Saaya started dating Tadase, I guess since she was free from Akane, she had a crush on Tadase and finally went for it. Tadase probably gave up on his love for me, since I still hated him for telling my secret. I sighed at my thoughts, even though I was thinking of that, I could see Ikuto lerking in the corners of my brain. I want him out, it hurts to think of him, maybe I shouldn't have broke up with him. I mean, Akane was the cause of all of this, and now that she is jail, nothing can happen to us. Oh god, what have I done, I broke up with the best thing that ever happened to me, this first boy I loved. All the memories of Ikuto and I started flooding in, a tear slid down my cheek. Whats the point of telling him though, he probably found another girl already, we are strictly best friends right now, my heart ached at the word strictly. I finally fell asleep, letting the memories become dreams, this is the only place where I can have Ikuto, more then friends.

* * *

I started walking to school, the memories never left my head. "Hey, Amu!" I heard someone shout, it was the voice my heart yearned for. I turned around to see Ikuto running and waving at me, my heart ached seeing him so happy, I guess he was happier with out me. "Hey Ikuto." I said, waving, keeping a fake smile. "Hey, you look glum." He said, pouting at me. "No, I'm just tired." I told him, what I really wanted to say to him is _yes I am still in love with you take me back?_ But I couldn't say that to him. We finally got to class and sat down, I remebered we had announcements in the auditorium somewhere in the middle of class, so I just had to deal with half of class. Through the speaker in class, I heard the principals voice. "Ok teachers, you may now bring students to the auditorium, thank you." He said. All the students got up and started heading toward the auditorium, the teacher leading us. I looked around for any one of my friends, none of them were here, where are they? I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking, I guess they are already there? I sat down and kept looking around, looking for any sign of Utau, Rima, Nagi, Kukai, and Ikuto, still no sign of them. "Hello students, this is assembly is to give out awards to students that had good grades all year." The teacher said that was up on stage, I've never seen him, so I didn't know his name. Right when he was about to call out a name, all the lights went out, everyone in the auditorium started freaking out, I heard a girl scream at the top of her lungs. I heard shuffling of feet and then a spotlight came on to someone on the stage, everyone became silent. His blue hair shimmered in the light, he lifted his head to reveal mesmerizing blue eyes that had a glint of happiness in them. He had a microphone in his hand, he raised it to his lips. "Hinamori Amu, where are you?" He said into the mic, then a spotlight came onto me. I looked up to see who was pointed it to me, I saw Saaya giving me a thumbs up, oh god, is this what I think it is? Some music started playing while Ikuto was looking at me, he was singing to me in front of everyone.

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

I noticed that Kukai and Nagi were blocking one of the stairs leading up to the stage and Kairi and Tadase blocking the others, I guess Tadase wanted to make up for telling my secret.

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

Ikuto started walking down the stairs, Nagi and Kukai allowed him. Thats when I noticed Utau, Rima, and Yaya stopping crazy fan girls from running up to him, they were all in on this, thats why Utau and Rima left yesterday, to help Ikuto.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear**

Ikuto went up to me, combining our spotlights, he grabbed my hand and gazed into my eyes, I saw love and regret in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me up to the stage, at this point, the teachers stopped trying to get up to the stage and try to stop him.

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  
and the reason is You **_**[x3]**_

We were finally up on the stage, he twirled me around a little with his free hand. He kept singing to me, he knew I loved it when he sings to me, this was his plan, to show me that...

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you.

I heard awws and ooos come from people in the audience, I also felt glares bore into me from fan girls, but I didn't care, all I care about is that I loved Ikuto, and he was showing his love in the most amazing way possible.

**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**

He ended the song with some pants, it was silent at first but appluase started to fill up the entire auditorium, I smiled at Ikuto, who smiled back. "Hinamori Amu, you are the girl I love and I can't hide it anymore, we can't be just friends. I know I used to be a playboy with a new girlfriends each week, but you showed me a side of myself I never knew of, a loving side." He said, I felt my face heat up, my palms were sweating, and my heart was going a hundred miles per hour. "I don't want to lose you again so..." He started, he ran to the mic stand and put the mic on it, it was still close enough for everyone to hear us. He got down on one knee, I looked at all my friends, they looked as shocked as me. He took out a black velvet box and opened it, it revealed a sparkling silver band with a diamond on it, it was a huge rock. "Will you wait for me? Until we are old enough to get married, will you wait for me?" He asked, I put both hands on my mouth from shock, he was asking me to marry him? I heard shouts from the crowds of students in the audience, shouting at me to say yes. "Ikuto, yes, I will wait, yes!" I shouted, jumping into his arms, the crowds started cheering and whistling, I even saw some teachers cheer. "You just made me the happiest man in the world." He said, grinning at me. "Oh just shut up and kiss me." I told him, smiling. He followed my orders and kissed me, the cheers became even louder, his lips were soft, the kiss was passionate. My friends couldn't hold it in any longer, they ran up to the stage and started hugging Ikuto and I. Saaya came down and started to give me a hug, I guess we are now friends since she didn't act mean anymore. Soon all the students crowded the stage, I heard shouts of congratulations from the crowds. A couple of years from now I was going to be married to Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and I was really happy for that

**Yay, the story ended with a happy ending! Remeber the epilogue and the descriptions, so stay tuned for that! I hope you all enjoyed the story and stay tuned for more of my storys. Also remeber, the two descriptions are only to decide which story I will wtite first, so both storys will be written! Hope you enjoyed!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	18. Epilogue

**So guys, the story of the two lovers in coming to the end, this is the epilogue of the story. I know I keep saying this bet remeber, the last chapter of the story will be two desriptions of two storys, and you guys vote on which one you want me to write first, you will vote in the reviews section. Anyway lets continue with the epilogue.**

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Now, presenting the senior class of 2013, congratulations on graduating!" The principal on the stand yelled out, blue caps went flying in the air. Diffrent seniors were hugging their friends or family, or both, but there was one senior that was running out the door, the couldn't wait to see her special someone. Her bubble gum pink hair swayed while she was running, keeping her gown up with her hand so she wouldn't trip over it. She was being followed by six people, two blondes, two brunettes, a greenette, and, and a purplette. A full grown kitten started running toward the pinkette and she picked him up, petting him underneath his chin. She noticed the love her life standing in front of a blue car, that matched his hair perfectly. She put down the cat and ran up to him, he gave her a spinning hug, they stopped spinning and were gazing at each other, with grins on their faces. "I guess I can call you my wife now, Amu." He said, with a little smirk on his face. "I guees I can call you my husband, Ikuto." She said, smirking back. They both started laughing and when they were done, they started kissing. The crowd of friends in front of them started cheering, they both looked at them and smiled. "I always knew they would get married!" Utau exclaimed. "Good job you guys!" Kukai said, giving the couple a thumbs up while warppping his arm around Utau. "Eh, it was expected." Rima said, but everyone knew she was happy for them. "At least all of them plans Ikuto made us do payed off." Nagi said with a little chuckle. "This is sweeter then candy!" Yaya shouted, hoping up and down. "I wish you the best luck on your marriage." Kairi said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. The couple smiled at their friends, who were all couple too. Amu was finally old enough to marry Ikuto, and just like she promised that one lucky day, she did wait for him. They friends were chatting away until something popped into the couple's minds. "Um, guys?" Amu said nervously, all her friends looked at her. "We wanted to travel the world before getting married." She said, the friends looked at her. "How long will you two be gone?" Utau asked, a little sad. "One, maybe two years, and we still need someone to watch Amuto." Ikuto said. "I'll do it!" Utau exclaimed, raising her hand like she was going to be called on, her love for Amuto never died down. She ran over to pick up Amuto and started petting him, he purred.

* * *

Today was finally the day, the car was packed with suitcases, and they were heading to the airporty. They were starting in Italy, their little world tour. "Is that all of it?" Amu asked, Ikuto nodded in reply. She looked at her wrist watch, 5:30, her friends were supposed to be here any minute. At that moment, her friends were running towards her, to say their goodbyes. "Hey Amu, didn't think that you could get away from us without saying goodbye, did ya?" Rima said, smirking a little. Amu just laughed at her comment, the two friends hugged. "I will miss you." Rima whispered, Amu felt something wet on her shoulder, she knew what it was, so she hugger her harder. Next was Utau, who already broke down in tears. "Don't forget us!" She exclaimed, hugging Amu so hard, she couldn't breathe. Yaya was next, she looked sad, but she tried hiding it. "Bring back some international candy for me." She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out to the side. Amu smiled at her and hugged her tiny body, Yaya smiled sadly and hugged back. Next was Nagi, who was smiling sincerly at her. "Traveling like this, you can see many other forms of dancing." He said to her, Amu smiled and nodded, giving him a hug. Kairi came next, he smiling at the pinkette. "Not only a dancing experience, but also a learning one." He said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, Amu hugged him, causing him to blush a little. And lastly was Kukai. "Don't forget us too much kid." He said, ruffling her hair, She smiled and hugged him. Ikuto recieved his goodbyes too, when they were done, they got in the car, Ikuto in the drivers sit. "Bye guys!" Amu shouted, sticking her head out the open window. Ikuto just waved since he was driving, Amu looked at her future husband and smiled, he looked at her and smiled too. "Man, I'm gonna miss them so much." She said. "Don't worry, time apart just makes their love stronger." Ikuto said, she smiled at the comment. She knew when she would come back, they would realize that that their love just gre stronger.

**I hope you enjoyed this series, because now it is over :( Remeber to still check this out because the two storys will come up tomorrow, I hope you all enjoyed and view my next story, this was A Dancer's Romance ;)**

_**Please R&R!**_

_**Please vote on the next story!**_


	19. You Vote For the Next Story!

**Ok here it is, now you guys get to choose which story will be first.**

1.  
Amu just went started highschool after being home schooled since kindergarten, she is now deemed as one of the hottest girls in school, all the biys want to get close to her and date her, except there is one problem, she has androphobia, and fear of boys. If one gets to close or touches her, she will punch or kick or do anything to get them away until there is one blue haired teen that is willing to face the abuse to help cure her. Along the way for the cure, will they both fall for each other or will the continue only a friendly relationship?

2.  
Amu is a new preppy girl at school with a happy go lucky personality, yet Ikuto is the total opposite. Ikuto is the boy no one dares to even look at because he is not exactly the most friendly, with a dark past, Amu tries to become his friend but he keeps pushing her away, but she is much to persistent. Along the way, will Ikuto realize she is the best thing he never knew he needed? Do opposites really attract?

**Now go into the reviews and vote 1 or 2, I will decide which one got the most voted tomorrow and start writting tomorrow as well! Thanks for voting!**


End file.
